Be Careful What You Wish For
by mycup
Summary: AU. On the day 11.11.11 on 11:11 Brittany wishes her soul mate to find her. Little she knows her cat, Santana, already found her, just in a different form.
1. Chapter 1

glee_kink_meme prompt:**Brittany has a good job, a nice apartment, great friends, and the cutest little kitty in the world. Unfortunately, she has also recently had a string of really bad boy/girlfriends. Today, 11/11/11, at 11:11, she wishes that she could find somebody as loyal, trusting, and affectionate as her cat Santana.**  
><strong>Lo and behold, when she walks into her living room there's a girl curled up on her couch who (sometimes) answers to the name Santana and who is very excited to finally be able to show her person just how much she loves her...once she can figure out how to stand upright and how these crazy things called "thumbs" work. Brittany's just excited that whoever granted her wish heard her mental footnote asking that if her soulmate was a girl, to please make sure that she had big boobs.<strong>  
><strong>I'd love a longer story for this but a one-shot would be amazing too.<strong>  
><strong>Bonus: although Santana can't speak or can only say a few words, she responds to what Brittany says, confirming forever what every cat owner knows deep down: that cats can understand everything you say, they just choose to ignore it.<strong>

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy as much as i enjoyed writing it :) Also many thanks to amazing charisma28 for betaing this story!**_

Brittany sighed as she entered the dance studio; Mike and Tina were sharing their 'have a nice day' kiss before splitting up to attend their separate classes. It was always endearing to see them, two people being so right for each other but lately it's been frustrating. Not that Brittany was jealous or anything, but nowadays she was beginning to believe that she didn't have a soul mate to call her own. The dream of living happily ever after with the person she belongs to was starting to fade. Maybe she should just settle for being the crazy old lady that lived alone with forty cats, every neighborhood needed one like that, right?

"Good morning!" Tina chirped, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Morning" Brittany mumbled.

"I thought you were a morning person, what's with the face?" When the blonde didn't respond, Tina continued "I guess your date didn't go too well?"

Brittany threw herself on a seat "It was a disaster. I don't even wanna talk about it-"

Tina sat next to her rubbing her shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that, honey-"

"Maybe I should just stop dating, you know? It's not like I've had a decent relationship. Even my longer relationships weren't about me; I was just a hot blonde. I feel like no one loves me for who I am-"

"Don't be like that, Britt. You are still young and successful and an amazing person. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Also, we love you for who you are, we are always here for you."

Brittany sent a small smile in her Asian friend's direction. "I know… but I just… I just want somebody to love me like that as a mate." She sighed again. "I just wished I could find the 'Mike' to my 'Tina'. I just want to find my soul mate too."

"Well, you are in luck Miss. Pierce, because rumor has it that on the date 11.11.11, at 11:11, whatever you wish for, will come true. Which means that in-" Tina paused to glance at her watch. "—in two hours, if you make a wish, it'll come true." Tina grinned.

"Really?" Brittany asked hopefully, as she began to grin as well.

"That's what they say." Tina shrugged.

ıIıIıIıI

10.30 pm

After a tiring day, Brittany sulked angrily around her room, trying to get ready for bed. She was upset that she had missed her chance to make her wish at 11:11am. Tina had tried convincing her that maybe it still worked at 11:11pm, but that didn't change the fact that she was still upset. However, holding onto the hope that what Tina said was true, Brittany set her mind on trying. She really wanted this to work, she needed this to work. Now that she knew that Santa Claus wasn't real, she had no other chance.

"It has to be tonight." She thought to herself as she got under the covers.

It wasn't too much to ask, was it? She had worked hard to open a dance studio; there was no luck, no wish made. Mike, Tina and Brittany put their all into collecting enough money. Now they had a successful and famous studio, they were also best friends. They laughed, danced, had fun together, they helped each other. It was just a simple coincidence that they happened to be in the same high school. However, unlike Brittany, Mike and Tina were in love from the very first moment they started dating. They didn't wish for it, it just happened. They were soul mates and they found one another. Mike always said he would look for Tina for his whole life if they never met in high school. It was just another happy coincidence that they got to meet each other in their early years.

Brittany had just one wish, to find her soul mate. Just one wish- She opened her eyes, 11:01 pm, it was nearly time. She shuffled on the bed, as she felt the foot of the bed dip slightly. Brittany smiled to herself feeling her cat Santana walking on her, heading up her body to sleep on her chest or neck.

"Hey Santana-"

Santana rubbed her head against Brittany's cheek and started purring loudly. Brittany immediately felt better, maybe she doesn't have a partner but she still has this amazing creature that makes her happy. Maybe she could be down with being a crazy cat lady. Santana started to lick her nose, cheeks and lips which made Brittany giggle.

"Baby, believe me I'm into that but your tongue hurts." She said heartily.

Santana stopped and sat on Brittany's chest, the blonde's giggle turned into a soft sigh. The black cat put her arms under her body and stared directly into her human's blue eyes.

"Tonight I'm gonna wish for my soul mate to hurry up." Brittany informed Santana while patting her head. "-For a soul mate that will love me, for me. Even with all my crazy ways, I just want him to love me unconditionally."Brittany giggled and scratched behind Santana's ears causing her to purr even louder. "Like you, I want him to love me just like you." Brittany picked Santana up and laid them on their sides, spooning her cat. "If he doesn't come any time soon I'm gonna lose all my hope-" she whispered into the raven black fur and she waited for the clock to hit 11:11 pm. Then, she started her mantra.

"I want to meet my soul mate as soon as possible. I want to meet my soul mate as soon as possible. I want to meet my soul mate as soon as possible-"

ıIıIıIıIıIıIı

The next morning Brittany woke up, it was still early. Thinking that there is nothing wrong with a good long shower, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got up. What she saw stopped her, she blinked, rubbed her eyes again and blinked a few more times. There was a girl, naked, on the foot of the bed, curled up and still sleeping. Brittany tried to remember last night, it wasn't the first time she woke up next to a naked stranger but she couldn't recall anything but going to bed alone. No windows were open, so where the hell did she come from? Brittany inspected the peacefully sleeping lithe body, perfectly toned and curved in all the right places, and the flawless olive skin that smoothly reflected the morning sun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for your comments! Many thanks to charisma28 for betaing the story!**  
><em>

_The next morning Brittany woke up, it was still early. Thinking that there is nothing wrong with a good long shower, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got up. What she saw stopped her; she blinked, rubbed her eyes again and blinked a few more times. There was a girl, naked, on the foot of the bed, curled up and still sleeping. Brittany tried to remember last night, it wasn't the first time she woke up next to a naked stranger but she couldn't recall anything but going to bed alone. No windows were open, so where the hell did she come from? Brittany inspected the peacefully sleeping lithe body, perfectly toned and curved in all the right places, and the flawless olive skin that smoothly reflected the morning sun._

Brittany wondered if she should be afraid of the sleeping beauty. If the brunette had meant her any harm then she had plenty of time while Brittany had slept to do so. She also noticed that this mysterious girl was smaller than her, though still pretty fit by the looks of things. Brittany decided that if the girl had meant to hurt her she, being fit herself, would have been fine.

Curiosity overwhelmed her senses, as usual. Deciding to try and nudge the girl awake, Brittany slowly reached for the girl's shoulder, giving it a slight push before pulling away.

"Hey." Brittany said softly.

Never opening her eyes, the brunette began to stir a bit, slowly stretching out her arms and legs. To Brittany's dismay, the girl did not wake but only turned to her other side and continued to sleep.. However, now she was in the perfect position for Brittany to see her properly. Brittany gulped audibly, the girl sleeping in her bed, completely naked, had the most amazing body she'd ever seen. Her slender legs, her perfectly toned abs, and oh god, those gorgeous and amazingly shaped full breasts- but what really took Brittany's breath away was the girl's face.

Brittany pinched herself, it must be a dream. The most beautiful girl in the whole universe, suddenly appearing on her bed, _had_ to be a dream. Especially, having no clothes on and contently sleeping.

Just as the blonde reached to touch this beautiful apparition, her hand stopped halfway. '_What's going to happen next? Is she going to__disappear just as she appeared?__'_Brittany found herself wishing she would just stay, not just because the girl lying on her bed was hotter than- probably the sun or something, but the content expression on her face was something she'd like to see every morning, maybe even every hour. Something deep inside Brittany was making her blood boil with anticipation, but she wasn't sure, maybe she wasn't even aware of it right then but it was there. Brittany had used her one wish last night, was there even a point to wish she wouldn't leave? There was only one way to find out.

She slowly touched the girl's arm again, and softly said "Hey, wake up."

The brunette opened her eyes lazily, when the black orbs fell on blue ones, a little smile ghosted on the girl's lips. Brittany shivered and warmth spread across her body as the brunette closed her eyes again.

Brittany had done a lot of weird things in her life. She believed in the weirdest, stupidest (as many would call it) things that could only happen in fairy tales. In time, real world hit her and she had to abandon most of the things she believed in. But love at first sight? Could that be real? Because it seemed like it is.

She was sure her mouth was slightly open as she watched the sleeping beauty on her bed. Slowly the girl brought her left wrist to her mouth and licked a trail up to her fingernails. Brittany's eyes widened with confusion as the other girl's widened with shock. She quickly looked at her body, and what she saw must have panicked her because she jumped out of bed and gracefully landed on all fours on the ground next to it. Brittany quickly ran over to her as she madly sniffed the air, her hands, and her hair. The frightened girl stared at Brittany in disbelief; the blonde guessed that her mysterious appearance was just as shocking to the brunette, as it was to Brittany.

Brittany wanted to comfort her, so she carefully and slowly reached down for the girl, stopping just short of her shoulder when she turned her head to hysterically sniff Brittany's hand. Her state of panic and confusion pained Brittany. She knew she had every right to be panicking just as the brunette, but her mind was set on helping and comforting her. When the smaller girl relaxed at the smell of Brittany, she slowly hugged her whispering "It's okay. You're safe. I'm here." Brittany slowly began rocking them back and forth. It seemed to work, up until the moment the brunette decided to look down at the rest of her body, as soon as she did her body began to shake again and she seemed to have fallen into a trance of some type. Tightening her grip around the girl, Brittany began hushing her again; not fully understanding what had got the poor girl upset. Once again the girl settled down and curled up into Brittany's arms, her extremely long fingernails dug into her back, probably drawing blood, but Brittany didn't care.

Brittany lost track of how long they stayed like that but she waited until the brunette's heartbeat settled. Her imagination was running wild as she tried to guess what could have happened to the girl. Brittany wasn't the person to call people weird, but that girl was _weird_. She slowly pulled the girl's head away from her neck.

"Wanna have breakfast?" Brittany asked in a soothing voice. This was the only thing that she could think of to distract them although she was burning with curiosity. Not waiting for her to respond she stood up, and took the smaller with her. Just as the brunette fell on the floor again, Brittany grabbed her by the waist.

Her mystery girl couldn't stand up? Was she handicapped? But the blonde remembered her high school boyfriend Artie, who couldn't use his legs. He couldn't stretch his legs or crawl, so she had to be able to use her legs, so then why did she keep falling like she had no balance at all? Like it was her first time standing up? Maybe it's because of the shock she is in, deciding it was not the strangest thing about the girl, she dropped the matter and would deal with it later.

Brittany slowly became aware of the position they were in, the smaller girl was pressed against her body and the only thing separating them was the fabric of the blonde's panties and her t-shirt. Brittany's hands were wrapped around the girl's waist with the girl's tightly clutched around her shoulders holding on for dear life. This would have been a very romantic and intimate moment if the brunette's eyes weren't, once again, filled with fear and panic.

"It's okay, I got you." Brittany carefully put the girl on the corner of the bed, supporting her weight. Not to get too distracted by the girl's naked body, she got a baggy old t-shirt and some shorts from the dresser and put them on the bed next to her. To give her time to dress, Brittany left the room.

When she reentered the room, the smaller girl was still stark naked, silently sitting on the bed and curiously inspecting her feet. Brittany giggled despite the situation.

"You don't wanna get dressed? Your choice-" Brittany tried, realizing the mysterious brunette still hadn't said a single word. "Okay, at least say something." She tried again but still no answer or acknowledgement of her existence. "Well I'm starving, so I'm gonna have breakfast." With that, raven black hair whipped through the air and shot a bright look at Brittany. "Now I got your attention?" The blonde shook her head. "Whatever- come on."

Not trusting the brunette's legs, Brittany easily picked her up, hooking one arm under her knees, and one around her waist, the girl had seemed to expect it. She just got comfortable between the blonde's arms.

Brittany put the girl on the couch and brushed the hair from her face. The brunette softly smiled and Brittany's stomach flipped and she couldn't help the grin appearing on her face. "Okay… Breakfast… Yeah-"

Brittany put three bowls on the kitchen counter still smiling to herself. The third one was of course, for Santana. The blonde always felt bad for her cat always having to eat the same food all day. So she gave her a few drops of milk while preparing her corn flakes every week, which always seemed to make Santana happy. Thinking about it, Santana should've been around for breakfast, Brittany thought. However, whenever a stranger was in the house Santana either hid under the dresser or clawed the hell out of them, especially if that person happened to be one of Brittany's dates. She took the milk out of fridge and called for her cat.

"Santan-AH!" Brittany fell on the floor as the mystery brunette jumped on the counter with all fours. The bottle of milk fell from the blonde's hands and shattered on the floor. The girl stared at the milk with a crazy shine in her eyes, wiggling her hips she jumped to the floor, landing gracefully while Brittany watched her with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Many thanks to charisma28 for betaing the story!**

_Santan-AH!" Brittany fell on the floor as the mystery brunette jumped on the counter with all fours. The bottle of milk fell from the blonde's hands and shattered on the floor. The girl stared at the milk with a crazy shine in her eyes, wiggling her hips she jumped to the floor, landing gracefully while Brittany watched her with wide eyes._

As she watched her lap up the spilt milk from the floor, Brittany, for the first time since this morning, began to feel nervous. Realizing that this mysterious girl though beautiful, was in fact a stranger in her home. The blonde slowly stood and backed into the wall behind her. Brittany had to admit that she was a bit scared but knew joining Santana under the dresser was not option. Watching the brunette's quick tongue strokes, she decided to assess the odd situation she found herself in.

Well, first of all nobody she knew would be okay with drinking milk from the floor, especially with her hair falling from her shoulders and into the milk. Brittany had a hard time imagining who would do such thing? Maybe super poor people but she didn't look poor. Her hair and skin shining, she looked well fed and healthy. Also who would be that comfortable being naked around a stranger in a new house? Brittany liked to think she was full of self-confidence, but this? This was a whole other level. Also, what's with the jumping on and off things but pretending to have no balance? The blonde saw how elegantly she used her body it-it just didn't make any sense. Maybe if she would stop acting like an alien and actually talk to her it could be easier for both them.

_Ugh, I've never been good at puzzles, _Brittany thought. Right as she was about to sigh in defeat, Brittany suddenly got an idea. _She's ACTING like an alien, just like that hot chick in the movie The Fifth Element! Except this girl was WAY hotter! It's the only explanation that fits!_ This girl who was now rolled over on her side trying to _groom_ herself, was not human.

Brittany kneeled in front of the girl and placed both hands on her shoulders trying to get her full attention. "Are- are you human?" She asked cautiously. The brunette frowned like she had just been insulted. "Of course you're not, you can't be." Brittany mumbled the words a couple of times, mostly to herself since the girl gave her attention back to licking herself again. Maybe if she could just stop using her tongue so well or cover herself up, the blonde wouldn't be so distracted. Watching a drop of milk trail down to her perfectly shaped breast, Brittany once again shook away all her sinful thoughts.

"So-what are you, exactly?" Brittany tried again. Not expecting her "guest" to really answer but also not expecting to see her face filled with confusion… or anger… or disappointment? The brunette tried to crawl away and decided maybe she could stand up but failed miserably. Brittany panicking, once again caught her before she hit the floor. The confused blonde didn't know what to say or what to do. Had the question been offensive or racist or something?

Anyhow, physical connection didn't seem to bother the black haired girl, so Brittany turned the girl until they werestanding face to face. "I'm sorry." She said not knowing exactly what she was sorry for. With that the smaller girl wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and tried to climb up. Brittany taking this motion as a hint that the girl wanted her to carry her again, quickly lifted her by swiping her one arm under the girl's kneesand began playing with her raven black hair. The smaller girl sighed into the crook of the blonde's neck and Brittany smiled while slowly swaying them side to side.

All the people that told her everything that she saw in cartoons, sci-fi / fantasy movies aren't real can now suck it because she is holding a supernatural beauty in her arms, not to mention with a body out of this world.

As excited as it she felt right now Brittany still didn't know what to do. The brunette in her arms didn't seem to be on a quest to save the world or anything; she was just fine with being wrapped in the taller girl's arms. After a while, considering they are both pretty much soaked in milk, Brittany moved to the bathroom.

She carefully balanced the girl in her arms and reached to fill the tub with water. Just as the water started to flow the girls hissed at the same time. The brunette madly curved her body and clawed the blonde's arms, Brittany leaped back in pain and shock. She watched as the girl tried to get away, clumsily hitting the walls as she went. She doesn't like water, Brittany noted and quickly followed the girl "Hey, wait! Stop!" Brittany called after her. Every thud coming from the house hinted where the girl was, so Brittany quickly found her in her bedroom near the dresser trying to squeeze herself underneath it. "No, don't!"

First of all Santana was very possessive about her den under the dresser, sometimes she didn't even let Brittany reach under it -The cat probably peed there to mark it or something- Anyone who dared to put a hand under it has to be bitten and/ or clawed. More importantly though, was that it was Santana's safe place and Brittany wouldn't let anyone, even a hot naked brunette, jeopardize that safety. The cat was probably already scared and the brunette girl seemed a bit dangerous with her long fingernails, based on the scratches on the blonde's arms. Doesn't matter who it is, Brittany would never let anyone close enough to harm the most pure and beautiful creature in her life. So hooking her arms under the girl's Brittany drew her back.

"It's okay, it was only water. Shh-" Brittany rubbed her shoulders until her breathing evened out and then, she laid flat on the floor to look under the dresser to see if Santana was freaking out. To her surprise Santana wasn't even there. Brittany was almost sure she must've been hiding here because it wasn't like her to not appear on breakfast time. She'd always stick around until the blonde left for work and then she'd go back to sleep again, it was their routine. _Maybe,_ Brittany thought, _I was too busy with the chaos that the strange brunette was causing to see Santana moving around._

Twenty minutes later, Brittany had looked everywhere, literally everywhere but Santana was nowhere to be found. She was beginning to grow increasingly nervous,actually on the edge of tears. Brittany's flat was a complete mess, every cushion was on the floor, she had even checked in every kitchen cabinet. Anywhere Santana might be able to fit into but nothing. Santana was nowhere to be found, on top of that, she had a nonhuman girl in her bedroom which she still had no idea what to do with. Brittany pressed her palm to her forehead to cool herself and tried once again.

"Santana, honey, please come out-Santana!" Brittany cried out desperately.

In that moment, with one eyebrow raised and a curious look on her face, the very same nonhuman brunette poked her head out from the bedroom door. Strange as it was, that look seemed oddly familiar. Brittany's mouth fell open as the pieces finally fell in place. That girl was not human, she was a cat and to be more specific, she was her cat, Santana.

"Santana?" Brittany asked just to be sure, the brunette's expression never changed but it was all the confirmation she needed. "Santana!" Brittany kneeled in front of the girl and cupped her cheeks. "It is you. It's really you." Santana tilted her head to the side, eyebrows knitted together and a small smile playing on her lips as though to say 'yep you're the crazy one'. That was definitely Santana, grinning like an idiot; Brittany pulled her cat into a tight embrace. Santana returned the gesture by caressing Brittany's cheek with her own.

Brittany lost track of time as she watched Santana in awe as she occupied herself with her new body equipment, never forgetting to smile when she caught Brittany's eyes. After some time, she curled up in the blonde's arms, and started to lick the scratches that she had made earlier.

**A/N: I'm writing Santana literally as my cat. So is it weird for me to think one day i'll wake up, my cat transformed into Naya? o.O**


	4. Chapter 4

They sat on the floor like that.. Brittany watched Santana in awe as she occupied herself with her new body equipment, never forgetting to smile when she caught Brittany's eyes. After some time, she curled up in the blonde's arms, and started to lick the scratches that she made earlier.

Brittany combed through the black silk of her hair while Santana continued to heal and clean her. Yes, the scratches were burning but her tongue was just so.. _freaking_ soft. Their position was completely natural for both of them. Santana on Brittany's lap, licking her. But the problem is, the blonde was liking it more than she should.

Brittany's phone rang and she was actually thankful for it. What kind of owner gets turned on by their pet? She carefully stopped Santana and reached for her phone.

"Britt, where are you? You're late for class!" It was Tina.

"Ugh.." Oops. She totally forgot about that. "I, uh, I'm still home."

"You okay? Something happened? You sound weird."

"Yeah.. I'm okay. But uh.. Something happened with Santana." She turned into a human. "Can I take the day off? Could you cover for me?"

"Let me see.. Yep. I think I can manage it. You take care of your little one."

Flash news Tina, she is now bigger than you. "Thank you so much! I promise, I'll make up for it."

"Yeah, yeah.. Call me if you need to take her to the vet or something.

"Yea.. Sure. You're the best. See you."

She turned to Santana again who is now trying to find a comfortable position to lay on the floor. Brittany giggled and carried her to the living room and laid her on the couch. It must've been awful for Santana not to have full control over her body. What worse could happen to a cat? But Brittany was there for her. She's going to help her through this. Brittany's been a human for years and it's safe to say she uses her body quite in control.

First things first, that knife-like nails had to go. She picked up the clippers and took a deep breath. Santana never let her do this without a fight and it seemed like this time won't be any different. Brittany sat next to the brunette and felt her tense seeing the clipper in her hand. "I'm so sorry but I have to do this, baby." Brittany reasoned and just as the brunette tried to get away, expecting it, she cought the girl's wrists. Santana was struggling and trying to push her away and she was far too strong for Brittany's liking. They continued to wrestle for a good minute and Brittany had to accept that she was going to lose this fight to the smaller girl this time. "Santana please, let me do it. You can hurt yourself with those!"

Brittany didn't realize it but Santana's eyes fell on the scratches on her arms and she gave in. Feeling the girl loosen a bit, the blonde took the opportunity to quickly her around, straddle her waist and pin her to the couch with her own weight. "It's not gonna hurt honey, I promise." She whispered into the girl's neck as she took Santana's fingers into her hand, placing the clipper.

With every nail clipped, Santana let out a desperate whimper. Brittany knew it didn't hurt so she tried to ignore the sounds but it broke her heart in so many pieces. And she realized she was taking the only weapon Santana had. How she must've feel vulnerable.. "It's for your own good, okay?" the blonde spoke into the raven hair. "You could've hurt yourself with these. But I'm with you, always. I'll protect you. Nothing's gonna hurt you. You trust me, right?" Brittany didn't get her answer like the many questions before but it didn't bother her. All she cared was finishing the job quickly so Santana would stop making the noises that made Brittany's lungs shrink with guilt. "See? It didn't hurt." Brittany tried to sound happy but Santana just hid her arms under her body and curled up into a ball. The blonde knew if she could walk, she'd try to get away.

Her mind was racing, she tried to think of anything that could cheer the brunette up. Still not sure it's a good idea or not, Brittany grabbed the rasp and carefully reached for the girl's hands again. She struggled a bit but when Brittany explained if she doesn't like it, she'll stop, eventually Santana gave in. The blonde took the delicate hand of the brunette's and started rasping. After a few moments, Santana must've liked it because she gave her attention to it and moved her own hand. "You like it?" She let go of Santana's hand and gripped the rasp harder so she could do it her own. Of course she like rasping her nails. Brittany sighed at least she made up for what she caused earlier.

While doing it, Brittany just watched Santana. She was still pretty much her cat. Like, when she knitted her eyebrows together, she could see the pattern on her forehead. But at the same time she was so different because.. Okay, where the hell those full lips came from? Her eyes were darker but the shape of them was the same. Her fur and her hair were the same black, both soft and shining.

Santana put her hands on her lap, a way of saying that she finished. "But you forgot your thumbs." Again, she took the brunette's thumb in her hand, and started rasping it. Santana watched it with a great interest, her eyes wide and her nose an inch away from her thumb. It was so cute and funny, Brittany never even tried to hold her giggling.

After this was out of the way, Brittany had to admit that she quite enjoyed this day so far. "You wanna try something new again?" She asked the brunette. Interpreting her own answer, the blonde moved to the bathroom and filled the tub. Yes, maybe this was a brave step but it had to be done sooner or later.

She picked the brunette up from the couch "This way mademoiselle" she gestured and took her to the bathroom. Of course, Santana tensed seeing the water. Brittany put her on her feet, her hands wrapped around her waist and her back pressed to Brittany's. "I know what you're thinking. You are prejudgmental about it. This is just warm water. Which is good for you. So that you don't have to clean yourself with your tongue. Because now" Brittany didn't want to say human again "now that, you're like me, it'll be easier. Yeah. It's not a scary thing. I do it all the time. Give it time so you can get used to it. Okay?"

Brittany took Santana's hand and put it under the water. She immediately took her hand back and shook it. Brittany giggled. "Yeah, I forgot to inform, it's a bit wet. But it's okay. Let's try again." This time Santana did it herself. She grazed the surface of the water with her fingertips and suddenly slapped the surface. "Isn't it fun!" Brittany encouraged her. Santana didn't seem to agree but she tried again anyways. "Wanna get in?" The brunette immediately tensed, probably unsure of how she'll react after her whole body covered with water. "I'll join you." Brittany freed one hand and combed Santana's hair with her fingers to relax her. Brittany smiled and pressed her lips against the girl's shoulder, happy that her method is working. "Get ready, here we go."

Brittany slowly lowered the girl down, and when her skin reached the water, she gasped and arched her back. Later, she was sitting in the tub curled up, Brittany stood up and put her hands on the hem of her shirt. But she couldn't took it off. The intense stare that Santana giving her was making her blush and Brittany never blushed. Santana watched her dress and undress many times but this time it felt different. Brittany shook her head. It shouldn't be different. That's her _cat_ after all. "I saw you naked. It's only fair." She joked and took her shirt off. During the process of undressing, Santana never took her eyes from her body and newly uncovered parts. Brittany quickly got in behind Santana to hide herself from the bold brown eyes. Brittany got the soap and held it for Santana to sniff. "This is soap. See? It's clean. Smells nice." She couldn't see the brunette's face but she started to explain her how to use it and it's going to help to cleaning the milk from her body instead of her tongue. After getting in the water, Santana seemed to accept come what may. "But you're so stiff. Relax a bit and enjoy, okay?" Few moments later, while Brittany soaped her up, Santana was really relaxed and leaned back to the blonde. The whole bathing together idea seemed more and more wrong to the blonde each passing moment. A voice in her head started to scream that she's a zoophile louder and louder as she roamed the soap over and her fingertips _accidentally_ grazed the girl's skin. The worst part was Santana seemed completely unaware how hot she was making the blonde. She was just fascinated by how the bubbles pop. She'd occasionally slap or poke them while the friction of her back muscles made Brittany shiver. After washing her hair as quick as she could, Brittany got up and sat opposite side of the tub. Because really, who needs a cold shower during a warm bath?

As Santana lost her interest for the bubbles the blonde gave the other girl something to occupy her while she washed herself. Of course it was Mr. Duck . That seemed to work because Santana slapped the duck's butt and watched him swim like it was some serious business. That was the most adorable thing she's ever seen. Santana pinned the duck between her palms and bite it, as the duck quacked loudly, she almost gulped a serious amount of water and choked. "You're too cute." Brittany had to say. Although, that didn't soften Santana's frown. The blonde finished cleaning as soon as she can to cheer the girl again.

"So you like water now?" Brittany tried to make a conversation. Not a single reply come back. Santana was still glaring at the rubber duck. "Okay. Is he still bothering you? You want him to go?" Brittany held the toy in her hand. Once Santana's attention fell on her hand, she threw the duck out of the tub. After it fell on the floor, the brunette watched it a bit more to make sure it won't move again.

"So next time he bothers you," Brittany held her hand above the water, her palm facing the girl, Santana slowly pressed her own palm against the blonde's. God, her hands felt so soft and tiny. "Yeah.. you can grab Mr. Duck like this.." Brittany tangled their fingers together and held her hand. The brunette tried to mimic her action. "And throw him around." Seeing the girl's thumb still not tangled, the blonde took it and wrapped it around her own hand. Santana was watching her moves in awe and great concentration. "This is your thumb. It helps you to grab and hold things. And uh.. And other things. It comes handy and its important." Santana tried to move it and wrap-unwrap it for a while.

When the water become cold, Brittany called it a bath and got out of the tub. She helped Santana stand up and get out of the tub. But Santana was really new to this whole standing/walking business and her foot slipped from the wet floor. As always Brittany was there to catch her. She pressed the smaller girls body against hers while trying to maintain her own balance.

One thing she didn't calculate, though, was they were both wet and naked. And the second their bodies fully touched, Brittany's body jerked with unexpected great pleasure and turned her knees to jelly. Her body slid down from Santana's and before she knew it, she was lying on the cool tiles, her butt hurting. A moment later the smaller girl landed on fours on top of her. Her pain forgotten immediately seeing Santana, hovering over her, drops of water sliding down on her skin, a grin spreading her lips showing her perfect white teeth for the first time. Brittany's breath was robbed out of her lungs by the extraordinary beauty above her.

"I.." Brittany weakly tried to form a sentence. "We should dry off."

**A/N: I already gave you the spoiler for the next chapter. Story is rated M.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for this chapter, it doesn't have the complete Brittana sexy times. But im going on a holiday so i wanted to wish you merry christmas and happy new years! **

**Hope you enjoy !**

Brittany's breath was robbed out of her lungs by the extraordinary beauty above her.

"I.." Brittany weakly tried to form a sentence. "We should dry off."

After the bath, Brittany really tried to get Santana to wear something. Like, really tried. But of course by nature, Santana mindlessly hated it and tried to tear the light sun dress off. Yes, it was selfish of Brittany to make the brunette wear something but it's impossible to just look at her naked form and not think about the dirty. And what is going to happen at night? If Santana wants to cuddle but Brittany can't hold herself? And what happens after she's on the newspaper, the black title under her mug shot saying "The girl who raped her cat" or "The girl who took advantage of an innocent girl who can't even say a few words" ? What will her family and friends think about her?

When the judge asks "Miss Brittany Susan Pierce, do you have anything to say in your defense?" what will she say? "Because I fell in love with her."?

Because it's true. Aside from the boobs that makes her want to throw all the pillows in the trash and sleep on them till forever, Santana gives her that look.. That look filled with so much emotion. Like, unconditional trust and love. And she has this carefree little smile she wears when she only looks at the blonde, like they are the only ones on earth. All she wants to do is feel that smile against her lips.

Every time Santana archived something humanlike, she cuddled, nuzzled or rubbed their cheeks together. It took Brittany everything, literally _everything_ she had not to show her own appreciation. It was by far the most excruciating day and the best day of her life. When Santana tried to eat her own food and spit all over the place, Brittany also realized she couldn't ignore her stomach growling. She ordered a bucket of KFC, hoping Santana would like it. And she did. Together, they ate the whole bucket. It wasn't exactly finger lickin' good, but Santana licked them anyways.

After the bath, meal and a whole day of learning new things, Brittany watched Santana fall asleep on the couch. She ghosted a kiss on the brunette's cheek and got up.

The whole house was a mess. While Brittany were searching her _cat_ she threw everything on the floor. There was still dried milk on the kitchen floor. Probably the bathroom was a mess, too. As she always does, Brittany tied her hair into a careless bun, got her iPod and started dancing/cleaning around the house. Starting from the bathroom she danced with the mop, cleaning the water from the floor. Next, with a little help from Britney Spears, she replaced the living room carefully, not wanting to wake up Santana. While she was waltzing with the mop in the kitchen part, she heard something and unplugged the iPod from her ears.

On the couch, Santana was lying, her head resting on one hand, the most adorable laugh pouring from her mouth. And that laugh was contagious. Brittany laughed with her until she figured out why the brunette was laughing in the first place. Here she was, dancing with a cleaning mop, her her sticking out everywhere, baggy clothes on her. She must've looking like the silliest person on earth. But what made her got embarrassed was Santana saw her a thousand times like this, yet this is the first time the blonde actually saw her react.

"You!" Brittany accused "You always sat there, with your motionless cat face, and actually laughed at me!"

Santana gave her a little guilty smile and laughed harder. Brittany felt her cheeks and ears getting hotter with embarrassment, she got over to the smaller girl and straddled her. "Stop laughing!" But Brittany couldn't hold her straight face seeing Santana trying to suppress a laugh and uncontrollably giggling beneath her. But she also didn't want to lose the discipline she has over her _pet_.

So they were, again, on the couch, wrestling. But this time it was fun, though. They were both giggling like teenagers. Brittany, having the advantage to grab, was trying to dodge the playful bites of Santana, who was trying to get off of the blonde's hold on her wrists. But like most of the fun things, this had to come to an end when Santana lifted her hips into the blonde's, trying to roll them over. With the unexpected jolt of pleasure, Brittany absurdly got up and backed away.

She took a deep breath and tried to ignore what just happened. Santana tried to grab her again but she was out of reach. So instead Brittany mocked "You gotta walk if you wanna follow" Knowing that she can't stand and now the play-time is over, Santana's pouty lips curled into an adorable pout.

"Ugh.. Of course, I'll teach you how to walk. But you gotta give me a minute." While cleaning the rest of kitchen, Brittany was nervous. Because that was the part that she tried to postpone. It involved too much body contact. One thing the blonde knew for sure: it's going to be excruciating. But it had to be done sooner or later. So, Brittany took a deep breath, scanned the brunette's naked figure, gulped and extended her hand. "Come on. Let's learn how to walk. But you're not gonna be running just like that."

It was dark. Brittany threw herself on the bed as she watched Santana took a few tentative steps with a proud smile on her face. She was walking alright, but it looked more like she was walking on a rope. Actually the blonde expected it to take too much time but Santana was a quick learner. Also, it was like teaching how to dance. Learn your position, calculate the balance, focus. These were for Santana of course. Brittany never been able to focus with Santana in her arms. Actually there's been some moments that Brittany herself almost forgot how to stand. Because Santana tend to bend over on her arms which caused her hips to grind into the blonde's. So she had to place one hand on her chest and one hand on her hips. What was worse than this, when the brunette started to took proper steps, every time, she turned her head to Brittany and flashed her a smile full of proud, success and trust which turned her knees into jelly. But now, Santana could walk without her help. Brittany stood near for possible accidents, in time she was pushed away by the brunette.

So, she was lying on the bed, watching Santana took careful steps from door to the window across the room. She sighed. It has been an.. eventful day. Not everyday you find your cat turned into a beautiful human. When Santana reached the window, she let out a squeal of delight as the blonde cheered. Santana easily got distracted by the movement outside the window while Brittany took the opportunity to admire her beauty once more. Seriously, who sent the brunette to the world as a cat must be a sinner. It's not okay to deprive people from this wonder. Then again, it was all for Brittany. She closed her eyes and let her mind play the scenarios about the brunette right in front of her. First thing that came into her mind was being able touch Santana the way she wanted to all day. To feel the softness of her skin on her fingertips, the shape of her lips..

Brittany's heart skipped a beat as she felt the foot of the bed dip. Her eyes widened as the intro of her fantasies playing right before her eyes. Santana was slowly crawling towards her with her lips curled into a smile, the very same smile that makes Brittany's knees give up. Is it a good thing that she's lying?

Santana stopped when she was hovering over the blonde. And they found themselves in, what many people would call, a staring contest. The brown eyes deeply staring something behind the blue ones. While Santana's warm breaths washing over Brittany's lips, she wanted and feared at the same time that Santana would do what they usually do. Every second passed, Brittany's breathing became more ragged with anticipation. Those full lips were so damn close to her face with a combination of an intense stare and .. and she should hold herself. No. Its not the same with kissing Santana the cat. She closed her eyes, shook her head and took a deep breath to stop her heart beating out of her body. When she opened them, Santana's face was slowly inching closer and she squeezed her eyes shut again.

When the tingly, tickly feeling started to spread around her body, starting from the tip of her nose, Brittany let out a giggle. Santana joined her right away and rubbed their noses again. The blonde relaxed under the gesture, never even realizing she was so tense before. As an automatic reaction, her hand started to groom Santana's hair, paying extra attention behind the ears, just the way she knew the brunette liked it. Santana beamed at her softly, sometimes closing her eyes for a second more at the sensation, causing the blonde's heart to beat faster. Brittany watched every expression on her face in awe, never wanting to miss one. She drew patterns with her thumb on her cheek, their eyes never averting from the locked gaze they shared.

Santana leaned closer again and licked a line across her cheek catching the blonde off guard. Her breathing hitched and her heart started to beat faster in her ears. Brittany knew, if she wants to control herself, she should be stopping her but her mind felt too fuzzy and completely powerless. Anything that is not the feel of Santana was blocked. She was slowly licking away every coherent thought from Brittany's mind. When a particular stroke of tongue reached the corner of her mouth, that is when Brittany give her body permission to take over. With a sudden movement she captured the brunette's tongue in her mouth while her stomach made funny flips. The girl above her stilled and retreated her tongue. That could've been a moment maybe Brittany regretted the decision she made, but a second later, Santana's tongue was sweeping across the blonde's lips, searching for the hot wetness again. She, more than happily, parted her lips to taste her once more.

Santana experimentally rolled her tongue inside the blonde's mouth, still trying to adjust to the new pleasure. Brittany's heart fluttered when their tongues met and with a sharp intake of breath, the brunette hold back again. She licked her lips trying to process the new feeling and poked her tongue out again to dive back in. Brittany slowly massaged her tongue as she gave whole control to the blonde, to lead, to show, to teach her something new.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but i was thinking if any of you guys wanted to be my BETA because it's hard not being a native speaker. I sometimes stare at a sentence trying to see what's wrong but can't figure out. Then i get frustrated. if you are interested just PM me and make me happy so i can update more often :)**

Santana experimentally rolled her tongue inside the blonde's mouth, still trying to adjust to the new pleasure. Brittany's heart fluttered when their tongues met and with a sharp intake of breath, the brunette held back again. She licked her lips trying to process the new feeling and poked her tongue out again to dive back in. Brittany slowly massaged her tongue as she gave whole control to the blonde, to lead, to show, to teach her something new.

Brittany pushed her tongue inside Santana's mouth drawing a hum of approval from the girl above. The brunette's mouth closed on the tongue as she slowly sucked on it. Brittany's hands slowly traveled down to the smooth skin of the girl's back causing purring sounds erupt from her lips. It only drove the blonde to capture the bottom lip that gave her a hard time during the day. She nibbled at it until the purring sound become louder, and Santana mimicked the pattern on her thin pink one.

Santana broke the kiss again to brush her fingertips against Brittany's lips. She pressed down to see how soft they are. When Brittany suddenly captured her finger with her teeth she giggled. The blonde's tongue swept against her skin and Santana retreated her finger to taste her. After licking her lips, she dived right into the source.

Their movements became more passionate as the brunette became more confident. Brittany's hands continued to wander about the perfect skin under her fingertips, eager to go further but hesitant. She tried to hold her oh so early moans, Santana clearly didn't have the same concern. The sounds she was making only drove Brittany on. Of course, kissing can get you a little aroused but after a whole day of sexually frustration adding up to this moment, Brittany was soaked through her panties.

She broke the kiss for air. Only to see a panting brunette on top of her, eyes full of raw lust towards her. Santana was feeling the same way and that was more than enough for Brittany to grip her neck pull her towards herself for another passionate kiss, never to let go. She allowed herself to feel the butt that swayed in front of her whole day. She got ahead of _feeling_ and palmed one of the brunette's butt cheeks a little to hard, lost in the sensation, causing Santana to grind her hips into hers. Brittany's back arched her back as they broke the kiss, her own long moan matching Santana's throaty groan as jolts of electricity shot through their bodies.

And just like that the kiss was broken again. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing.

Wow, Brittany thought. Never being experienced such intense pleasure with her clothes on, she wondered if Santana felt it, too. The brunette was panting heavy into the crook of the blonde's neck. She must've felt something. It was all new for her. But.. the weird part is it was new to Brittany, too. She wanted to make her feel _good_. Brittany wanted Santana to feel her, to show her what she can make her feel, that she can make –

"_Ugh_." It took the blonde by surprise when Santana experimentally rolled her hips against her again. Her breath hitched in her throat when she continued to thrust forward a little clumsily. Santana nuzzled her nose against Brittany's cheek, trying to nudge the blonde so she would meet her kiss.

Santana's movements became synchronized, although their kiss became sloppy. Brittany was getting embarrassingly close but this moment felt too good to let it go so soon. She could feel Santana's wetness covering her panties and mixing with her own. The thought of Santana being wet for her nearly brought her to the edge but before she knew it, she was rolling them over and getting out of the bed.

Santana's eyes were now supporting a surprised and disappointed look and an adorable pout. But after Brittany tore her t-shirt and underwear in a record speed and straddled Santana's waist, her attention went to newly uncovered territory. They were still panting heavy but Brittany wanted to feel all of her. She knew, she was teasing herself and Santana but she also knew it would worth it. Brittany let her hands travel along the smooth skin of Santana's torso, as the brunette's eyes roamed on her body. She palmed the girl's breasts causing her to sigh contently. When Brittany flicked her nipples her body ached into her hands and Santana sit up with anticipation.

Like every other thing that made her feel good, Santana wanted the same for Brittany. So she touched her, starting from her thighs, up until her shoulders. Every muscle Brittany had danced under her touch. She took the weight of her breasts, squeezed them to find out how soft they are, and started to knead them. Brittany watched the amazement on Santana's face with hooded eyes, letting out silent moans. What she didn't expect though, Santana to latch her mouth on a nipple.

"Holy heavens.." she mumbled hoarsely as her head flew back. Santana continued to gently suck on it. She played with the hard nub with her tongue and gave her attention to its twin.

If Santana kept going like this Brittany knew she could explode from sweet frustration, so instead, she laid the girl back down, and planting open-mouthed kisses on her abs, moving onto the swell of her breasts. She enjoyed the little gasps Santana let out as she tasted her and the moans when she took her nipple into her mouth. She expertly drew circles around them and nibbled carefully.

Brittany could see what she was doing to the brunette. Santana was squirming under her and boy, it was a sight to see. So she traveled to her collarbone until she reached her neck, she sucked and nibbled the skin there. She could feel Santana's fast heart beat against her lips and she couldn't wait any longer.

"Lift your leg up, baby" She whispered against Santana's ear, grabbing under one leg and settling between them. They both watched as their bodies fit like a jigsaw puzzle. With a gentle roll of her lips, Brittany thrust into her.

"Oh my _God_.." Brittany gasped when their clits brushed against each other as her whole body buzzed with raw pleasure. One of Santana's hands made their way up to blonde hair, tightening at the roots. Other one urged her on applying pressure on her lower back.

The sounds that Santana was making every time their clits bumped were the sexiest sounds Brittany ever heard. She tried to swallow her unrestricted pure groans and moans just because she loved them against her lips. She knew her movements were becoming frantic as Santana continued to dig her fingernails into her back causing animalistic sounds to erupt.

But she couldn't stop, she did not want to stop and the thin layer of sweat covering their bodies already making it easier to slide against the brunette.

Brittany desperately tried not to come right then and there, but the sound of their bodies crashing against each other and their fluids mixing, Santana's limbs clinging with hers, the throatily groans that echoes in her ears, were all too much and she found herself mumbling the brunette's name over and over to get a grip until it came to a point she completely lost control and bit on the girl's neck, hard.

Santana's body snapped under her with a cry of pleasure and with that Brittany let herself taste the most intense orgasm of her life.

She tried to ride their orgasms until her last amount of energy ran out and she collapsed on top of the smaller girl.

They stayed like that until their muscles stop twitching and their breathing evened out. Still in a blissful haze of her orgasm, Santana was humming and purring lightly. Brittany chuckled, leaving innocent little pecks along her jaw, neck and collarbone. Paying extra attention to the hickeys she accidentally left, and of course the bite that seemed like it did hurt a bit.

When Santana's purring became deeper, Brittany carefully rolled over her and reached for the blanket to cover them. When she was about to tuck herself to Santana's side, but she pushed the blonde over and laid flatly on top of her.

Santana lazily licked her temples, tasting the blonde's salty skin causing her to chuckle. Brittany covered the smaller girls cheeks with her hands and just gazed into her eyes. Even in the pale light coming from a street light outside, her black eyes had a twinkle of light behind them.

"You are amazing, do you know that?" she asked. A moment later, Santana pressed their lips together and they both sighed into the kiss. The smaller girl tucked her head into the blonde's neck, inhaling her scent. ".. magical even." Brittany concluded closing her eyes.

For a while they just laid there, Santana poked her tongue out to taste the blonde until her breathing became deeper and sleep took her over. But Brittany had a small smile playing on her lips, never been more content in her life. It had everything to do with the girl laying on top of her. She wondered how she got that lucky, first. But then she started to think about all the things that she wanted to show Santana.

She wasn't sure how much time passed but her phone started to ring and Santana let out an ungrateful groan and rolled onto the other side of bed. Brittany cursed under her breath and got up to find her phone, closing the bedroom door gently.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Britt" it was Tina. "How was your day? How is Santana?"

"Um.. She's.. fine. Yeah. No problem." It was not a lie. Santana was fine.

"Good. What did you do today?" Tina asked casually.

"I, uh, went for a run. I did a little bit grocery shopping. You know, to eat." Brittany tried to list everything that she could've done on a free day. ".. and I went to Starbucks to get a cup of white chocolate mocha."

"Wow, busy day, huh? Soo..." Brittany could feel the grin on Tina's voice. "Anything _magic_ happened?"

Brittany was startled by the question. "How d- Who- Why would you.. I mean, What do you mean?"

"You know.. Your wish to find your soul mate. Did you meet anybody special, today?"

_Oh my God_.

"Or did you forget to make a wish again?" Tina continued.

"T, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone before Tina had a chance to say goodbye. She tiptoed to the bedroom and stood there.

Why didn't she think of that before? Of course that was the reason.. Up or down there someone must've heard her plea. Or maybe it was because she whispered into Santana's ear.. But it didn't matter who summoned who because Santana was here. Her soul mate was here. Finally.

Brittany continued to watch her as her chest rise and fall. To be honest, when she thought about her soul mate, she thought it would be a man. No sexual orientation involved, just because that's what happened in the fairy tales. But it was her fairy tale. And she couldn't thought of a better mate now. Not to mention she was always a cat person.

She slowly crawled into the bed and spooned her soul mate. Like every night before that, she buried her nose into the silky raven hair and whispered "I'm so glad you're here."

Seriously, who said that blacks cats meant bad luck?

**I hope you enjoyed and it was worth it. Don't forget to review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Will Santana ever speak? Sorry to inform you all, but not soon. **

**and speacial thanks to CheshireRyan for editing this chapter :)**

When the alarm went off, the first thing Brittany had on her mind was, _Was it all a dream?_ But then she noticed the warmth of a body snuggled into hers and she knew it wasn't. She combed through the black silk of her hair after shutting the alarm off. The last thing she wanted to do was to leave her bed. Santana was warm, soft and cuddly, but Brittany had the busiest day today. If she skipped again Tina would probably want her head.

She gave Santana an Eskimo kiss and tried to untangle herself from her very comfortable and blissful position. When Santana pouted her lips without opening her eyes, she couldn't help but to kiss those full lips.

When she was able to get up from the bed, she stood by the side of the bed to watch Santana stretch. All four limbs went in one direction, and she snuggled into the cover trying to find a warmer spot. It was adorable.

After showering and putting something decent to wear, Brittany prepared breakfast for Santana and herself. She didn't know the brunette would like and breakfast was always a bit confusing for her, so Brittany made a little bit of everything that she can make. Bacon was in the oven and the omelet looked a bit weird, but Brittany was trying to find the jam. Multitasking wasn't the blonde's strongest suit, but the pancakes weren't gonna flip themselves.

After ten minutes, Brittany even surprised herself how smooth it went. She was excited to wake Santana up. Just as she was about to exit the kitchen, she gasped and turned back. The blonde poured two glasses of milk and put them on the counter, patted herself on the shoulder, and headed for the bedroom.

When she went into the bedroom, she found Santana tangled in the bed sheets. She was still sleeping contently, though Brittany had practically fought world war three in the kitchen a few moments ago. She sat on the bed next the brunette who was covering her eyes from the morning sun with a hand on her face. Brittany carefully reached and took the hand in hers, placing a kiss on the soft cheek.

"Santana," she whispered. When the girl peeked through one eye and smiled, she continued "Morning, beautiful." Santana tugged on her hand and she leaned in to kiss the corner of her lips. "Wakey wakey, breakfast is ready." The brunette's smile faltered and she started to sniff the air, turning her head to the direction of kitchen. Brittany could still see the bite mark on her neck and the thought of somehow hurting Santana made her stomach cringe. She placed a few soft kisses on the skin that she regretted harming. When Santana wrapped her arms around her neck, she pulled the girl out of the bed and carried her to the kitchen bridal style.

Brittany put her down on her feet, making sure she could stand. She got behind the chair, pulling it back for Santana and gesturing for her to sit down with a proud smile. After eyeing the food, something else caught Santana's eye. She took a few fast steps, jumped, and somehow turned around in the air before landing in a sitting position on the counter.

Brittany stood there with her hand in the air, amazed. Then she let out a laugh and walked over to the shorter girl.

"You know, it would be awesome if you could show me some of your moves," Brittany said. "I could use them." Santana smirked smugly as she reached for the glass of milk sitting on the counter next to her. She squished it between her palms and took a big gulp. Brittany wiped the milk from her upper lip with her tongue, along with the smirk. "Come on. There are a lot of things you can eat for breakfast when you're not a cat."

ıIıI

Santana hummed loudly.

"You like it?" Brittany beamed. "It's called omelet. And it's made of eggs. And eggs came from chicken." The blonde stopped and frowned for a second. "Or was it the other way around...? Well, I still don't know which comes first, the chicken or the egg," Brittany shrugged. "But, hey, I survived."

Santana smiled and tried to mimic the blonde's action. Brittany giggled at her attempt to shrug and that made Santana chuckle. God, she could totally watch Santana whole day.

"So, this is bacon. It comes from pigs. It is really delicious considering pigs are pretty ugly. They look like this." Brittany pushed the tip of her nose up and made_ oink oink_ sounds causing the brunette to let out one of her adorable laughs. Yes, she really could watch Santana whole day.

ıIıI

Brittany placed two sandwiches, three cups of milk and three cups of water on the counter. Those should be enough for Santana while she was gone.

They said, "If you love your job you will never work a day in your life." It was completely true. Brittany loved her job and she always pretty much skipped into the studio. But today her mind was full of not-so-good-enough excuses to have the day off. She kept thinking about Santana and the thought of leaving this now magical place seemed like the worst thing she could do. But unfortunately she had to go.

What made Brittany feel worse were the knowing eyes of Santana. She watched the blonde's every move like she knew the blonde was going to leave and she look so sad and small sitting on the sofa.

"I need to go now," Brittany said, matching Santana's expression. The brunette let out a little huff and turned her back to her, sprawling out on the sofa. Brittany felt much, _much_ worse at that.

The blonde walked over to her and softly said, "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Santana made no sign that she heard her. That hurt. Brittany sighed and placed a light kiss on the other girl's cheek, whispering in her ear, "I'll miss you."

Just as when she was about to get up, Santana grabbed her wrist and pulled herself from the sofa. She buried her face in the blonde's neck, breathing in Brittany's scent. The blonde wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette. "I take it you're gonna miss how I smell?"

Santana smiled and pecked her on the lips. Brittany grinned. "And...kissing me? I couldn't quite get that." Santana giggled and pecked her repeatedly, following an invisible line to her neck. Brittany grinned wider, if that was possible. Santana licked under her ear making the blonde giggle. "That tickles."

Santana licked her lips gathering the taste on them and took a step back laid on the sofa all the while softly smiling at Brittany. The blonde took it as a sign that Santana is okay for her to leave.

Brittany brushed the hair from Santana's face and took in beauty in front of her. Then she left a lingering kiss on the soft full lips before shrugging. "One for the road." Santana mimicked her again and they both chuckled.

When Brittany was on her way to work, she wasn't skipping because she loved her job. She was actually happy. In fact, she felt like she never been this happy. It was a weird feeling, really. Just before yesterday, she was living on default. But right now she felt so alive, like a volcano ready to explode with energy.

When she entered the dance studio, it was the usual sight. Mike and Tina were sharing their 'have a nice day' kiss. She skipped over them and threw her arms around their necks, securing their faces together. "Good morning, sunshines!" She gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, still keeping them in the headlock. They were watching Brittany with the wide, shocked eyes that were facing her. "You look like fish!" The blonde let out a laugh and set them free.

"What is up with you?" Mike exclaimed.

Tina was rubbing her bottom lip groaning her own good mornings.

"Sorry. I'm just feeling really good." Brittany said, giddy.

They both rolled their eyes half playfully and Brittany got into the staff room to change. She was still grinning ear to ear as she was searching for something comfortable to wear in class when Tina walked in.

"Hey Britt, about the – Holy shit!"

"What?" Well, that certainly wiped her smile off her face.

Tina pointed her. "What the hell happened to you?"

Following the finger, Brittany realized that Tina meant the scratches on her arms and her back.

"Oh...that." And that brought her grin back. "Long story."

"Well, Britt, I'm totally all ears."

Brittany thought about it for a second. First of all, she didn't want to keep Santana a secret as if she were some kind of sin. And second of all, since she can't be with Santana at the moment, she was itching to talk about her. She was dying to let people know how beautiful she was, how adorable her laugh was. Tell them how cute she was she frowned with confusion, how her eyes beamed even there was no light, and on and on... But she learned the hard way people had a hard time believing the unusual.

So Brittany tried to start lightly.

"So...I found my soul mate."

Tina immediately let out her highest squeal pushing her fists on her cheeks. "Oh my God!"

Brittany let her have her moment while getting something to wear, giggling herself.

"Well, tell me! All of it! Oh, wait! Mike!"

Mike came burst into room a second later.

"Mike! Britt met her soul mate!" with that, Mike punched the air hissing a _yes_ and took a seat next to Tina.

"Carry on."

"Well actually, it's someone I already know. Sort of."

"Do we know him?"

"Yes you do."

"Well?" They prompted at the same time.

"It's Santana." It wasn't exactly startling lightly, but she couldn't sugar coat it more than that, could she?

As expected, they both frowned in confusion.

Brittany quickly added, "I wished for my soul mate the other night and, _poof_, she was there on my bed in the morning. In human form. _Magic_." She avoided make eye contact because she knew they were watching her like she should be shouting April fools in a second. She really didn't blame them, but they had accept it at some point.

The first to talk was Tina. She seemed cautious and asked slowly, "Santana as in your cat?"

"Yes." Brittany said.

"Who has a tail?" She continued to clarify.

"Who had a tail, until yesterday." The blonde corrected. "Now she's in human form, like I said."

The couple exchanged looks, Mike looking completely lost.

"Is this a pussy joke? Because I don't get it." He stated.

Brittany just shook her head and giggled.

"Britt," Tina started after elbowing Mike, "is this like the time you tried to marry Lord Tubbington?"

Brittany laughed at her childhood self. Yes, she did try that when she was in third grade. Lord Tubbington had been fit and handsome, but it didn't work out since Lord Tubbington never wore the ring (it was big enough to be a bracelet to him).

"No, this time it's _real_," she said still laughing.

Mike scooted further into his chair, still looking at Brittany strangely.

"So, can we see her?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure! Although, I've gotta make her wear something first. She really hates clothes. I mean, can you blame her?" Brittany started mumbling about Santana, but Mike cut her with another question.

"No, Britt. I meant can we, as in people besides you, see her?"

Normally, Brittany would be discouraged. She would feel bad about herself when people pointed out her eccentricities or called her mad. But not this time. Not when Santana was on her mind. And nothing could change that.

The rest of the conversation went similarly, Mike and Tina trying to prove a point that Brittany was being her delusional self. But Brittany just repeated that Santana was real, never losing her spirit.

"So she just appeared like that, telling you that she's your soul mate and there to, I don't know, accomplish her soul mate duties?" Mike finally asked. They were trying to at least look from her point of view now.

"No, Mike. It's not like I kissed a frog and it turned into a prince. She is still pretty much a cat. Just her body."

A good amount of time passed as Brittany explained what happened in detail.

"And she did this to you? The scratches?" Tina asked, frowning as she looked at the marks.

"Well...yeah," Brittany answered simply.

"Cats can never be domesticated or tamed because they're wild animals. Don't you think this is dangerous, Britt?" She asked in her caring tone.

"The rose comes with thorns." Brittany shrugged. "Besides, it's not like she tried to attack me or anything. She was scared and most of them happened when I was trying to get her to take a bath."

The scratches were nothing really. She didn't mind them. And she didn't care if she got one or two everyday. But when she thought about the bite on Santana's neck, she felt guilty for leaving something on the flawless beauty. She could never lose herself like that again.

"Just be careful, Britt," came Tina's soft voice.

"We're going to be late if we don't move now." Mike said. "And Brittany? Wear something that covers the scratches. We can't explain shape shifting cats to other people. But um..." he hesitated for a second, "We believe you."

It didn't sound like he was completely convinced, but it was a start and good to hear. Either way, it was a good day. A good day that she could go home to Santana at the end of.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it :) and i was wondering if you'd be interested in a chapter from Santana's POV since you want her to speak?**


	8. Chapter X  Santana's POV

**_xXxX Warning! This chapter is from SANTANA'S POV xXxX  
><em>**

**_x_**

**_x  
><em>**

**_x  
><em>**

_**xXxX _Warning! This chapter is from SANTANA'S POV_ xXxX**  
><em>

**_x_**

**_x  
><em>**

_**x**  
><em>

**A/N: Hey everyone I am back! This is Santana's POV chapter. I think you may either like it or hate it. I am actually insecure about how this turned out. And also my cat stared at me with judgmental looks while I write this.  
><strong>

**I always imagined** cat!Santana** a bit pessimistic and dramatic but also a sucker for Britt. I hope it is similar what you had in mind and it won't damage your Santana.**

**I will be eagerly waiting for your feedback good or bad :)**_  
><em>

**_x  
><em>**

**_x  
><em>**

_**x**  
><em>

_"Hey."_

Is it morning already? Britt, you know I won't get up if breakfast is not ready. Plus, I am aching all over. Wow, all my muscles are sore. I need more beauty sleep..

_"Hey, wake up."_

Ugh.. I don't wanna. You look beautiful in the morning, though. But I have this odd feeling in my body. Maybe if I groom.. Wait, wha- NO! Where is my fur? I have no fur! My _beautiful_ fur! Oh no, this must be a nightmare. I look hideous! I look like a.. like a.. No, it can't be! I feel so humiliated! How did that happen! Wha.. I still have some fur? All my fur is my head? But it's too long! It's going to take hours to groom it.. Oh no..

Do you know what's happened to me, Britt? I guess not, you're looking at me weird. But at least you are your usual human self. And you smell the same, which is comforting. I feel so bulky in this body. I don't know if I can work with this. When you used to hug me, I could lie in your arms but now.. I don't know how I feel about this.

_"It's okay. You're safe. I'm here."_

I don't know if this is okay. But can we stay like this? I really feel safer. You make- What the hell! Where is my tail! Oh my beautiful tail.. Did I do something to disgrace my race? Is this a punishment? Just.. why..

_"Wanna have breakfast?"_

Now that you mentioned it, I'm hungry like a lousy dog. Hey, look, I'm so tall! I've always wanted to be tall- Whoops! Oh wow, watch me tumble on the ground like a sack of potatoes.. If only other cats could see me.. Me, a cat, the master of balance.

Well, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there to catch me, Britt. Even though, I'm not supposed to thank you or anything, I appreciate your concern very much right now. Thank you for not laughing at me.

_"It's okay, I got you."_

I don't understand how you manage to walk on your back feet. If humans can do it, how hard can it be? But I mean.. just two feet? Really? I can see it's bigger but.. Also is 5 fingers that necessary? And they are not all in the same size. What about that? Humans are weird.

_"..have breakfast?"_

Breakfast? Is it milk?

_"Now I got your attention? Whatever.. Come on."_

Hey you can still carry me! It's so great to do something familiar. Although, it is not that much familiar but its the best I have. Did I mentioned how much I hate change? I do. A lot. But of course I didn't mentioned that because we speak two different languages. I can understand you, I'm holy like that. Humans don't understand cats. But my human is better than others, she understands my needs.

_"Okay.. Breakfast. Yeah."_

Oh my.. It is really milk, is it? Is it? I'm not even ashamed to admit that it's fucking exciting. I have to reach that milk.

_"Santan-AH!"_

Holy shit! It's milk. All. Over. The. Floor. I once dreamed about this. The floor was full of milk like a lake and you have to jump on the furniture if you want to go somewhere else. It was awesome. And right now it's like a dream come true. Although, in my dream the milk didn't damp my fur. Now I have to clean it. Grooming this long fur feels like it's never going to end.

_"Are.. Are you human?"_

And I have never been more insulted in my life and that statement includes last year when you took me to that place and they had my temperature taken.

_"Of course not. You're not human."_

Of course I am not. I am not a low being, am I? I consider it as an insult. I am a cat whom your race worshiped in the past and still.

_"So.. What are you, exactly?"_

What _am_ I? I don't know, okay? In my language there is not a word for a cat getting stuck in a human body. And I highly doubt there is one in yours.

Ugh, how am I supposed sassily walk away in this body? How this thing work?

_"I'm sorry."_

It's OK, Britt. I don't understand it either. I suggest we stay like this. This is good. Relaxing. Comforting. But if you insist on moving, I suggest the bed, the couch or the wardrobe. But NOT the water, Britt! Not the water! Oh no, it almost touched me! Retreat to the safe place! Oh hell, I can't even reach it. This damn loutish body doesn't work. What am I supposed to do now?

_"It's okay, it was only water. Shh.."_

Only water? Britt, comforting place is never the water. It.. It messes up your fur and you have to groom it for hours to dry it. You wouldn't know because you don't have any. Oh wait, now I don't have any either. And I see that I harmed you. If you stop running around and come here I can make it better. I want to make it better. Please, come here. Having your full attention is the best part about this transformation.

_"Santana, honey, please come out.. Santana!"_

OK, here I come. Just so you know, this is only because I feel kind of bad about the scratches. It's a one time thing and I don't want you get the impression that I'll come whenever you call. I'll answer when I feel like seeing you. Which.. is a lot. Ok, ok, I know I'm like a kitty all over again when I see you. It's just.. Never mind.

_"Santana?"_

Um.. Yes?

_"Santana! It is you. It's really you."_

Of course it is me, you silly human. Are you sure you are OK, too? I know I'm acting weird given my situation, but you are acting a bit weird yourself. So now, let me heal you.

Actually, it not that bad to have no fur, because now that our bare skins touch, I can feel your body temperature rising little by little. It is different. But good different. Although the half of your body is covered by fabric.

We are moving to the couch? Good, comfy. I love the couch. I can sleep on it. I love everything I can sleep on. For example, the bed pillow (it's my favorite), the heater, the couch, you. Okay, maybe I lied my favorite is you. You're warm, soft and you cuddle back. The pillow doesn't.

And my - oh my- here it is my least favorite thing! No, Britt please not today. Not when I feel insecure first time ever. I need those nails. What if I need to defend myself, what if I have to defend you?

_"It's for your own good, okay? You could've hurt yourself with these. "_

I wouldn't hurt myself. But I.. could hurt you, I guess.

_"I'll protect you. Nothing's gonna hurt you. You trust me, right?"_

I do trust you. But you're just a human. You think nothing's gonna hurt you because of it. Never ever take away a cat's best weapon away from them. Just never.

_"See? It didn't hurt."_

Not talking to you. Well, technically I never really did but you get it. Now, I can't defend myself, I can't walk, I can't even speak in my own language and I can't even have fun with my tail. What a shame.

Now what? What is that? What does it do? It looks useless. Is it alive? Let me smell it? Wow, a rasper! If i knew something like that existed, I wouldn't ruin the furniture. This is awesome! A tool that allows me to rasp my nails anywhere I want, and it is tiny! Don't giggle, this is every cat's dream.

_"But you forgot your thumbs."_

I didn't forget them. I neglected them. I don't even know what they are for anyway. They are in the extra-things-that-I-got-this-morning list.

_"You wanna try something new again?"_

To be honest, I haven't decided yet. But I have feeling that we are going to do it anyway. And I am right. (I am always right) The water.

_"I know what you're thinking. You are pre-judgmental about it. This is just warm water. Which is good for you. So that you don't have to clean yourself with your tongue."_

I would ask, what is wrong with cleaning myself with my tongue, or if I can't use my tongue, how am I supposed to dry my head fur but I am just gonna go with 'Whatever'.

Eww. Weird.

_"Yeah, I forgot to inform, it's a bit wet. But it's okay. Let's try again."_

It's not exactly eww-weird but it is weird-weird.

_"Isn't it fun! Wanna get in?"_

Do I have to? Because the idea of water covering my whole body does not entertain me. Not at all. First of all, It is splashy and I don't like things moving without me having control over it.

_"I'll join you."_

You are so lucky that I love it when you give me your attention. And it is the best part of this day. I have all of it.

_"Get ready, here we go."_

You have to know your body looks so much better without the fabric that you put on. I know, I really shouldn't appreciate you like I do, I'm not supposed to think you're beautiful. But I watch you sometimes.. Not sometimes, like all the time. Like I do right now. And I can't help but to find you.. I don't know any words that could help me explain what I think. But maybe, just maybe, I found the sight delightful?

And I like it when you touch me. Your hands are so gentle and you know exactly how to make me feel good. It's like you know what mood I am in.

Did you noticed this water has balls in it? Wow they are not balls, they are balloons that doesn't pop loudly! I don't like sudden loud sounds, either. And they pop when I touch them, its like I hold their destiny! Amazing!

What's this? Is it alive? Why it isn't covered with water like we are? Is doesn't look like a bird or a duck or a swan yet it can float like them. And it is not alive. It reacts when I push it. Curious. It smells different. I wonder how does it taste-

Eugh, you shrieking beast! You almost killed me! You are lucky I don't have my nails! If you were alive I would've slit your throat out!

_"You're too cute."_

I would, Britt! I am a badass. Stop laughing.

_"Okay. Is he still bothering you? You want him to go?"_

I hate that thing.

_"So next time he bothers you,"_

He bothers me.

_"Yeah.. you can grab Mr. Duck like this.."_

I hate Mr. Duck. It doesn't even look like a real duck. And I've seen ducks.

_"And throw him around."_

You don't throw real ducks. You hunt them. That is a pathetic creature.

_"This is your thumb. It helps you to grab and hold things. And uh.. And other things. It comes handy and its important."_

Thumbs? Really, _thumbs_? Wow, take my tail, my six other tits, my fur, my super-senses, and give me thumbs instead. What a fantastic deal.. Well.. At least I am tall.

This is the part that I hate most about the water. It doesn't go off when you want it to go. And I also don't like the things that I don't want. It sticks to you like a flea for a while. And I hate fleas, too-

Oh, Britt! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen! You fell on your butt! How could you even do that! That is ridiculously amusing! Whoops- And that is how you fall, on fours. And I absolutely meant that. That was exactly what I wanted to do. Just to teach you. OK? But you fell on your butt, I will never forget this delightful memory.

_"I.. We should dry off."_

What do we do now? I actually started to enjoy this being human thingy. I.. I am not sure about those fabrics. What is the logic in it? I was naked all along and I survived. Why the sudden need to cover myself? Then again, what is the logic in the things that humans do? But no, I don't want to wear it! It touches me Britt! It touches me when I least expect, and it panics me! It's like a sneaky piece of fabric which is here to take away the comfort zone I have! Let's not do this again. It is no fun. I suggest we cuddle on the couch. The bed is OK, too. I'll let you decide this time. The couch, the comfy little couch.. na na na..

You are the most fun human to watch, I swear. If my mother knew you, I am sure she would agree with me when I say you are exceptional. My mom once told me that, every cat gets a human for themselves to serve us food, clean our trash or bring us toys and so on. Humans are not interesting at the least. They do the same things all day, nothing ever surprises them, they have little and bigger metal looking things that they look into instead of looking around themselves. My mother told me how they changed for the worse over the years. The species that once did nothing but worship us and wonder about with us in the nature, now destroyed it. And the worse part is they think they are superior to cats. But she also told me that, they were cats whom refused to being taken care of by a human. They lived like rebels, like our cousins in far away wilderness. They hunted, protected themselves, found their food on their own. So, I decided to become a rebel, and I did.

But you had to come and change that. I would never forget the day. I had just caught my third pigeon, and I was only two months and a week old. Do you know any cats who caught three pigeons in two months? Of course not. I was that good of a hunter. After that I decided to award myself with some fast food. I was searching for something to eat in the trash when your apple hit me right on the head. I immediately jumped to hissed at you. It was supposed to intimidate and make you run away, but instead you gasped and said you're sorry. I was startled. Why would a human say that? Like that wasn't enough, you surprised me even more. You sit opposite of me and said, I'm sorry to interrupt your supper, to make it up to you, I can bring you some tomorrow, will you be around here?

Little that you know, the tree you were sitting under was marked by my pee. So I was there when you showed up the day after as you promised, and with food. You continued to surprise me after. You showed up there almost everyday to bring me delicious food and play with me. I even let you touch me. I realized I started to miss you when I didn't see you for one day. That's when I decided to abandon my area and claim yours as mine.

Giving you a chance to introduce yourself was the best decision that I ever made. I really don't know how I feel about you, all I can say is that I feel like a kitten around you. You are not like any other human at all. Like right now, I watch you, even when you seem careless, you move with grace. Like me. I've never seen a human move like this. Maybe you are a different kind of human. A catish human? Why not. It would be awesome to be the same species with you. Even though we are different, we get on super well. I don't know how we do that. The other day, I heard you talking about soul mates. I have no idea what that means but I think we are soul mates. Because, the only thing we have in common is that we both have souls. It is the most reasonable conclusion about what we have.

_**I will try and update the usual story as fast as I can. **_

_**And Let me know what you think :)  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Let me tell you how much I appreciate charisma28 for Betaing this chapter! (And also the whole story, she is amazing like that)**

* * *

><p>After the uneasy confession, and with a noticeably high level of energy, Brittany began her first class. Throughout the day she found that a certain brunette kept crossing her mind, one particular memory from the events of the previous night found its way to the front of her mind, causing her to grin like an idiot, while staring at nothing in particular.<p>

"Uh Britt? What are you grinning at?" one of her students asked suddenly, causing Brittany to flush. "Nothing Sarah, uh just remembered a joke I heard." Brittany cleared her throat and continued the lesson. _Dammit, focus Brittany!_She silently scowled herself out of embarrassment.

During lunch time, Brittany thought about heading home to see if Santana was bored but she knew if she did she'd be late for the rehearsals for their fund raising event. Suddenly Brittany got this ingenious idea to call home and leave a massage on her voicemail for Santana. Pulling out her cell phone Brittany dialed her home number.

"Hey this Brittany and Santana-" Brittany smiled at the greeting. "—say hi Santana, _Meow_. We aren't available right now so leave a message after the beep-" a high beep sounded and Brittany smiled even bigger. "Hey Santana! I just wanted to tell you that I'll be home as soon as I can and that I miss you! Okay bye baby!" Brittany hung up and giggled, knowing Santana would like the message.

If Mike and Tina had still thought that Brittany had gone completely insane, they were terrific at hiding it during rehearsals. The couple kept up with Brittany's high spirits and energy, never voicing their doubts about Santana's existence while Brittany continuously gushed about the brunette up until they parted ways for their evening classes.

* * *

><p>Brittany ran from the studio yelling a quick goodbye to Tina, Mike and her students. She didn't even bother to take her usual quick shower, despite how sweaty she was from being forced to wear a hoody all day. On her way home she stopped by the supermarket to buy all the junk food that she wanted Santana to try, as well as a tooth brush. Brittany was sure she looked ridiculous running in the streets with plastic bags swinging precariously beside her but she paid it no mind, her thoughts were elsewhere and it made her heart pound in excitement.<p>

Brittany arrived at her apartment, and as she opened her front door she breathlessly sang out, "Honey, I'm home!" She giggled as she realized she had always wanted to do that, but never had the chance, until now.

A low thud pulled the blondes attention towards her bedroom, dropping her bags by the door so she could go investigate. Santana emerged from the room before Brittany even took her first step, her breathing hitched as her eyes roamed over Santana's (still) exposed body. Brittany could have sworn that she looked even more beautiful than she had yesterday.

After a moment, Santana slowly catwalked her way towards Brittany with extra sway in her hips; it was like she was stalking Brittany waiting for the right moment to pounce. Brittany swallowed, as her enormous grin slowly disappeared and her stomach began doing flips. It had to be one of the most erotic things she had ever seen.

Brittany swallowed again, as the brunette finally stop right in front of her. She had tried to express how much she had missed her but found all that she could pant out was "Hey baby."

Santana's brown eyes were big and bright enough to express to Brittany how extremely happy she was that she had finally come home but her smirk told her that she had noticed the effect she had on Brittany and was enjoying it.

The effect that Santana had on Brittany caused her to flush, she had suddenly gotten _so_ turned on, and she found herself feeling embarrassed at her lack of control. Before she could say anything, Santana buried her nose into her neck. Brittany took a sharp intake of breath, as she felt a pool of slick heat rush from her core. Brittany squeezed her eyes shut as Santana began to lap at the sensitive skin glistening with sweat and purr happily to herself.

"I see you practiced your walking today, uhm, and now you're walking like a pro." Brittany gasped out, trying to distract Santana from her assault on her neck. It worked for a moment, as Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes and smiled.

Santana licked her lips provocatively before leaning forward and brushing her tongue slowly against Brittany's overly sensitive lips. Santana then covered Brittany's lips with her own before taking her bottom lip between her teeth and tugging gently. Brittany sighed with pleasure and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's lower back, loving how her naked skin felt under her fingertips. She caressed Santana's lower lip with her tongue seeking entrance to the hot cave within; Santana eagerly accepted it with a pleasant hum.

Brittany's breathing grew heavier, as she remembered that she was still covered in sweat, with that thought she reluctantly broke the kiss. "Santana, I'm really sweaty baby. We need to take a shower."

Santana let out a low growl and again, buried her head into the girl's neck, causing Brittany to gasp again.

For a moment, Brittany tried to figure out if Santana just hated the thought of water or if she was just enjoying the effect she had on the blonde, before she could answer herself Santana started working wonders on her neck and Brittany's thought process was lost.

Brittany quietly moaned and her head began to spin as Santana licked, sucked, and bit all her sensitive spots over and over again. Kissing her way down to Brittany's collar bone, Santana growled as she realized her shirt was keeping her from going any lower. Santana took the obstacle between her teeth and yanked at it aggressively.

Brittany got the hint, but was still insecure about how she smelled. She knew Santana's sense of smell was stronger than hers, so if she got undressed the smell would become stronger and it might drive her away. On the other hand, if Santana can smell better, then she already could smell the sweat on her body, and has no problem with a third and final tug, Brittany takes her shirt off and tosses it to the floor.

Santana's eyes beam just like they had the day before when she drank the spilt milk off of the floor. Wasting no time, Santana sucks a nipple into her mouth, licking the harden nub delicately, causing Brittany to arch into the brunette slightly.

Sure that her panties are completely soaked through now, Brittany moans, as Santana takes her other nipple into her mouth and bites down gently. Growing unsure of her legs' ability to hold her up much longer, Brittany searches for something to hold. After a moment, her hand finds a coat rack and she grips it for her dear life hoping it can sustain her weight. That is exactly when Santana's head snaps up and before the blonde can even process what is happening, Santana's mouth latches on her armpit.

Brittany mewls.

As Santana continues to lick broad strokes with the flat of her tongue, Brittany continues the make that noise and is sure that there is a visible wet spot on her pants right now. She needs a release so bad that her sight has become blurred and has a feeling that Santana will be taking her sweet time.

Santana releases Brittany's nipple with a slight pop and continues lowering herself, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses on Brittany's abs that tighten with each heated caress of her lips. The blonde begins to pant heavily, grasping the coat rack even tighter than before.

Santana finally reaches her hipbones and drops to her knees. The sight makes Brittany squirm desperately against the wall.

Santana looks up at Brittany with a wicked gleam in her eyes before deciding to go even lower, but finds the path is once again blocked. She quickly buries her nose between the blonde's legs drawing a shaky gasp from Brittany as her back arches off the wall. Santana slowly inhales the scent that is all Brittany, causing her to blush further.

Brittany having mixed feelings doesn't understand why this unique, gorgeous and flawless creation of nature is kneeling between her legs; she didn't do anything to deserve this. Even though she counts this as one of the best moments in her life, she can't help but feel it should be the opposite, that she should be the one giving Santana the sinfully insane amount of pleasure that the brunette is giving her.

Brittany tries to lift Santana's chin up and detach her from her groin but she growls like Brittany is trying to take away the best toy ever. A second later she yanks at the button of Brittany's pants with her teeth and to Santana's delight, it pops open.

Brittany understands immediately what Santana wants; the wicked grin sent her way only confirming it. She tries to quickly remove them her legs shaking involuntarily. Once they are finally off, she leans against the wall breathing raggedly, not knowing exactly what Santana was going to do next.

There was one possibility that she _hoped_ might come true but there was no way she would force Santana to do it in any way.

Instead she just gripped the rack tighter which turned her knuckles chalk white. Brittany tried to ignore the throb between her legs and the arousal now dripping down while she waited for Santana to do something – anything, with anticipation.

Santana got a little closer and inhaled again, as if trying to be sure it is the same scent as before and suddenly closed her mouth around Brittany's sex, humming in pure delight.

Brittany couldn't even process what was happening properly as her whole body began to buzz and jolt with pure pleasure while guttural and almost animal-like sounds ripped from her body with every caress of the girl's tongue. Santana continued to hum, the vibrations shooting through her body like liquid heat. Brittany began to think that Santana was enjoying this as much as she was.

In fact, it did seem like Santana was exploring her shamelessly all for her _own_ pleasure. She was almost oblivious of the state that the blonde girl was in or the sounds she was making. Santana didn't even try to hold her hips in place as they jolted forward involuntarily, much to Brittany's own embarrassment. She just continued lapping up her juices as though they were the most delicious thing she'd ever had, as though she just couldn't get enough.

It only succeeded in turning Brittany on even more than before.

She wasn't sure how much longer the coat rack would be able to support her weight, her legs were shaking so much and she couldn't feel herself standing up. Brittany knew her orgasm was already well on its way, she could feel her stomach tightening quickly.

In that moment Santana found the source of that sweet nectar and dove right in causing ineligible sounds and moans to fill the room. Brittany's walls began to clench around Santana's tongue, trying to squeeze her out, but Santana pushed back just as stubbornly.

Brittany came with Santana's name on her lips and she used every bit of her remaining energy to hold herself upright as Santana lapped up a flood of her fluids with a squeal of delight. Brittany slowly slid down the wall, as all of the muscles in her body gave in. She landed on her behind with a soft thud.

Santana giggled softly as Brittany tried to regain her focus after by far the best orgasm of her life, white dots still filling her vision, she lazily grinned back.

"You just killed all of the human population for me, do you know that?" She stated trying to breathe properly.

Santana raised an eyebrow with a smug smirk on her face, like she already knew that or like she never believed the whole human population ever stood a chance against her anyway. She just wiped her glistening chin on the back of her hand and started to lick it clean, never letting a drop go to waste.

Brittany groaned at the sight.

"And you are seriously the biggest tease I've ever met. Don't look at me like that-for a moment there I thought I was gonna pass out. I still can't even move." Brittany started to mumble in a blissful haze while replaying everything that happened in her mind. It seemed like a very long time before her heart beat began to beat normally. "And you are so good at that, how can you be so good at that? You're amazing."

Santana leaned and started to wash her face with light kisses making Brittany giggle. Then suddenly she threw her arms around the blonde waist tightly, and got up on her feet with a very dumbfounded, squealing Brittany in her arms.

She carried them on to the sofa with a proud of grin plastered on her face. She delicately laid Brittany down then she laid herself flatly on top of her, immediately beginning to purr.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you? I wonder what other skills you're hiding from me." The exhausted blonde giggled.

Brittany kissed Santana lazily for a long time; she could still taste herself on the brunette's tongue. Santana was still purring and the vibration was causing Brittany to smile into the kiss.

"How come you can purr? I wanna purr too, I love it when you purr." Brittany mumbled as the sound lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To answer some of the questions; yes, there will be another chapter from Santana's point of view later but right know I just want to finish the first 48 hours so we can move forward. **

**Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 9

**First sorry for the ridiculously long wait on this chapter and second _special_ thanks to charisma28 for general awesomeness.**

* * *

><p>Brittany smiled to herself as she watched Santana twitch in her sleep. <em>How cute, she must be dreaming.<em>The blonde had always wondered what it was thatSantana dreamed about when she was a cat, and she still did. It was a shame that, even now that she was a human, Brittany had no way of finding out the answers to her questions, all million of them.

Brittany really enjoyed their wordless communication, most of the time, it was special and she was sure that Santana understood her when she spoke, even though she didn't always show it. However, there were times, like right now, when she wanted to know what Santana was thinking or dreaming about. Did she ever dream about Brittany? Does she dream about being outside because she misses being free? In her dreams is she still a cat or a human? Or what if she's having a nightmare right now? Brittany's hand automatically went to Santana's silky hair to soothe her, just in case.

Santana sighed at the touch, nudging against Brittany's chin demanding more space on her neck. Brittany giggled gently at the gesture, "Baby, you awake? I kinda need to get up to make us some food." Santana lifted her head sleepily, slowly opening her eyes. After a moment, she stretched on top of Brittany, all four limbs going in one direction, before slumping back onto Brittany's neck. Brittany watched as she began to lick her hands lazily.

After she had gotten Santana off of her, Brittany decided to make Mac & Cheese because that's what she liked the most and that's what she made for dinner mostly. It would be awesome if Santana liked it too. Just as she was pouring the sauce onto the macaroni, Brittany felt Santana's chin on her shoulder peeking to see what she was up to. Based on the sniffing sound in her ear, it seems like the smell had finally coaxed her out of the bed. "Smells good doesn't it? Here, have a taste"

Brittany dipped her finger in the hot sauce and held it up for Santana to taste. The brunette took a whiff before taking a timid lick at it. She must've liked it (if her hum is any indication), because she started to suck on Brittany's finger.

"Whoa there, you gotta wait until it's finished." Brittany warned playfully.

Before, Santana always meowed and rubbed against her legs when she wanted food from the blonde. So, Brittany decided to see if Santana will react the same. Yes, she was rubbing against her back impatiently but Brittany wanted her to meow.

Brittany had wanted Santana to meow because that would mean Santana actually couldn't talk and she could stop hoping. Well, Santana could purr but it seemed more like a reaction than a form of communication. Like a laugh or a giggle she occasionally let out. Brittany really wanted Santana to try and communicate with her, even it's just ONE word or a meow.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Brittany placed a giant bowl of Mac and Cheese on the table and put Santana out of her misery. "Come on you little monster, let's eat."

It had been a very long day and although she took a nap before, Brittany was exhausted and craving a hot, relaxing bath. She filled the bathtub, with lots of bubbles and went to find Santana.

Santana was lying on the couch, playing with her boobs when Brittany found her. She was poking her left boob aside and watching it as it bounced back into place. Santana was the only one who could look like she's doing some serious science experiment while playing with her tits. Brittany walking over, covered Santana's hands with her own.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I just filled the bathtub with bubbles" Brittany winked and Santana smiled "Would you like to join me?"

Santana got up almost immediately, leading the blonde to the bathroom, much to Brittany's pleasant surprise. "Oh and for the record, you can continue your experiment in the tub. And if you need a hand, I'm more than happy to help." Brittany added seeing Santana second guessing this bathing idea. With a light sigh, Santana decided to get into the bathtub. _By herself._

After their bath they both lay on the couch wrapped in fluffy, duck covered towels. Santana laying on top of Brittany, as per their usual. The blonde popped in Top Hat to pass the time until their hair dried, because there was no way Santana would get anywhere near the hair dryer. Brittany decided to make some popcorn too, but Santana freaked out at the way they popped and she refused to eat it.

Brittany loved the old movies. They were all about dancing, singing and romance. And she knew all the dance moves by heart, especially Top Hat's.

Santana's eyes were glued to the screen but her pupils were not moving.

She never reacted to the sounds and images on the TV before and Brittany wasn't sure if she could see and hear the things the same. She wished, though. Because this was one of her favorite movies and she would like to share it with Santana.

There were a lot things she would like to share.

* * *

><p>After almost a week, Brittany had learned a lot about Santana.<p>

Like how, when she peppered light kisses all over Santana's face, she purred so loudly that her chest vibrated. Or when she massaged between her shoulder blades, she scrunched her nose and closed her eyes humming contentedly. Brittany also learned that she absolutely hated coffee, and when she wanted her attention she would block Brittany's view until their noses touch. Santana also seemed to love boobs, Brittany's and her own. And finally, Brittany learned that when she lifted Santana up, her legs wrapped around the blonde's waist and she would let out this heavenly giggle and laugh as Brittany spun her around.

Santana was also getting really great at showing her emotions, too. If she didn't like something, she would definitely make it known by making all kinds of faces which Brittany found adorable. If she wanted to say yes, she would close her eyes just a second more. She mastered shrugging, and Brittany loved the moments when she could make Santana laugh. Brittany could almost imagine how Santana would sound if she were to speak, based off how she laughed, so she made it her mission to do so.

One time, Brittany was almost sure she saw Santana cry.

* * *

><p>It was like any other afternoon. They were lying on the sofa naked with Santana tucked under her side, like a bunch of nudists (because apparently Santana declared war on clothes after the sundress incident) and Brittany was reading Santana her favorite book since she was seven, The Little Prince.<p>

Santana was idly grazing her fingers on the blonde's arm and giggling when Brittany voiced the characters in the book differently, until the little prince met the fox.

_"Who are you?" asked the little prince, and added, "You are very pretty to look at."_

_"I am a fox," said the fox._

_"Come and play with me," proposed the little prince. "I am so unhappy."_

_"I cannot play with you," the fox said. "I am not tamed."_

Brittany realized that Santana had stopped moving her fingers, so she continued.

"_What does that mean- 'tame'?"_

_"It is an act too often neglected," said the fox. It means to establish ties."_

_"'To establish ties'?"_

_"Just that," said the fox. "To me, you are still nothing more than a little boy who is just like a hundred thousand other little boys. And I have no need of you. And you, on your part, have no need of me. To you, I am nothing more than a fox like a hundred thousand other foxes. But if you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world..."_

Brittany could sense that Santana's interest had peaked. The brunette leaned in closer to the book in the blonde's hands as if she could read. After a moment, Brittany continued reading slowly but her attention was more focused on Santana and her reaction to the story.

_"My life is very monotonous," the fox said. "I hunt chickens; men hunt me. All the chickens are just alike, and all the men are just alike. And, in consequence, I am a little bored. But if you tame me, it will be as if the sun came to shine on my life. I shall know the sound of a step that will be different from all the others. Other steps send me hurrying back underneath the ground. Yours will call me, like music, out of my burrow. And then look: you see the grain-fields down yonder? I do not eat bread. Wheat is of no use to me. The wheat fields have nothing to say to me. And that is sad. But you have hair that is the colour of gold. Think how wonderful that will be when you have tamed me! The grain, which is also golden, will bring me back the thought of you. And I shall love to listen to the wind in the wheat..."_

_The fox gazed at the little prince, for a long time._

_"Please- tame me!" he said._

Brittany could see Santana's eyes glimmering with unshed tears but she made no comment despite planting a kiss on the brunette's temple. As she got to the end of the chapter, Santana collected a tear with a finger before it dropped, and buried her face into her neck.

_"Goodbye," he said._

_"Goodbye," said the fox. "And now here is my secret, a very simple secret: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye."_

* * *

><p>It turns out, when Santana helps Brittany make dinner, the meals turn out surprisingly better than usual. Brittany had never known that spices could make an average meal into a delicious feast. Santana carefully smelled all the different spices one by one and mix them into the dinner as she saw fit. It never failed to amaze Brittany.<p>

Every time she went back home from work, Santana would showed her a newly discovered talent. But she was bothered by the fact that Santana was staying home all day by herself. If Santana would only wear something, then they would be able to do so much more together.

Tina and Mike were constantly asking when they would meet Santana. Brittany realized that they appeared more excited than skeptical. She really wanted them to meet her Santana as well. It killed her to see Santana looking out the window longingly. Brittany wanted to bring Santana out with her on her daily runs, because Santana must need some type of exercise, too. Even when she was a small kitten, she would run around the house energetically. She certainly needs more now. So Brittany decided to gather a wide range of different clothes tomorrow, she figured Santana could try all of them and decide if one of them worked for her.

At least one of them would work for her, right? Clothes can't be that horribly uncomfortable, could they?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my personal tumblr: redisagoodcolor .tumblr. com . if you have any questions about the story or you just want to say hi, i'll be there :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the delay and the mistakes of this update.**

* * *

><p>"What about this?" Tina asked, holding a dark purple woolen sweater.<p>

"Yeah, put that on the pile."

Brittany was rummaging through Tina's closet trying to find as many different kind of fabrics as she can. Tina wasn't thrilled about it but she and Santana ware nearly the same size.

"What about this awesome gothic dress?"

Brittany giggled. "I don't think Santana would prefer a style, T."

"Well, maybe she felt uncomfortable because your dresses are so damn colorful. Did you ever think of _that_?" Tina said defensively.

"I'm pretty sure it's the fabric."

"Whatever you say." Tina huffed. "Hey, Mercedes called this morning. She says she'll be back for the fund raising."

"Really?" It has been a long time since she saw Mercedes. "That's amazing!"

"So.." Tina neatly folded a t-shirt. "Are you gonna tell her about Santana?"

"Yeah, sure." She shrugged. "We have a lot to catch up anyway."

"Oh okay, no gothic dresses but overalls? Really, Britt?"

"I just think she'd look cute in these!" Brittany giggled. "Hey, what's in that box?" She pointed the cream box sitting at the bottom of her wardrobe.

"Umm.." Tina hesitated. "Mike's parents are coming to town for a business trip next week. We are going to meet for lunch. I just bought it this morning for the occasion. Wanna see?"

"Sure!"

Tina placed the box on the bed. "But this dress is out of bounds, OK? You already stole half of my wardrobe just leave me this." She said holding a finger up to Brittany.

"I just want to see what kind of dress you would wear to see his parents. I'm not planning on stealing it, I swear." Brittany pleaded innocently.

Tina must have bought it because she opened the box revealing what's inside.

It was an amazing dress.

A simple, everyday, green and black striped and an amazing dress. When Brittany touched it, she discovered it was made from the softest, the lightest material and it probably hugged the body like a second skin.

"Britt, no." Tina warned.

It must've shown on her face how badly she wants it. So she just looked up to Tina pleadingly.

"No, Britt, you just promised!" Tina removed the dress from Brittany's hands and hurriedly folded it, stuffing it into the box. "No!"

"But, T,-"

"No buts Britt. I just bought it today- and Mike's parents- you said you wouldn't" Tina crossed her arms and sat on her bed stuburnly.

"I said I wouldn't steal it. But if you give it to me willingly, then-"

"Why would I willingly give it to you?" Tina interjected.

"Well," Brittany crouched in front of her, placing her hand on Tina's knees. "You want to see Santana, don't you?"

"I do! But there are plenty of other things you got there, why this dress too? Take the gothic dress!" Tina whined.

"But Tina, maybe Santana will be comfortable with something else and we won't even need to use this dress. Maybe she won't like this dress at all."

Tina scoffed. "Why wouldn't she like it? It _is_ an amazing dress."

"Please? I promise I will return it to you this evening. Even if she chooses this dress, you can come with Mike and see Santana and I'll give it to you when you return. I'll go buy her a new one tomorrow. Please Tina, can I take it?"

"I guess we can come to you this evening. We need to discuss the event anyway. Might as well do it in your place." Tina slumped.

"Is that a yes? Can I take it?" Brittany beamed at her.

"Damn you and your big blue puppy eyes. Yes you can take it. But," Tina added holding up a finger up to Brittany, cutting her high squeal effectively "No thank you's, no I owe you's, no showing affection, just take the clothes and get out before I change my mind."

Brittany pushed her lips together trying to contain her excitement and got up to collect the clothes they have chosen. After stuffing everything she needs into the bag she brought, she tackled Tina onto the bed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best!" Before Tina could react she took the bag and the box with her ran to the door to let herself out.

"I hate you!" she heard Tina yelling after her.

* * *

><p>She headed for home with a bag swung on her shoulder feeling like Santa Claus. But all her presents for Santana only. Except she had to return them to Tina. And Santana will probably hate everything in that bag. Also she had no reindeer, too. But nevertheless she felt like Santa with all the joy and hope she had.<p>

When Brittany opened the lock to her flat Santana was right there by the door. She immediately threw her arms around her shoulders and buried her head onto the blonde's neck, inhaling her scent.

"I miss you too San but I wasn't gone for that long." Brittany giggled. Santana was always so affectionate when she came home and mostly it resulted in them having sex right in the living room, if they can make it to the couch that is.

"So, you know how I always talk about going outside or re-meeting my friends, right?" Brittany said after Santana sated with her. "Well, with what this bag holds, we can do all those things!"

* * *

><p>Santana made no effort to remove her clothes although she made sure she hated them. She was lying on the bed with a frown on her face while Brittany hovered over her, trying to take the tight pants off her.<p>

It was really weird seeing Santana in clothes even for just a second. Brittany was so used to seeing her naked, she almost backed out from her plan of 'Dressing Santana'.

"Come on, honey. Help me get rid of this." Brittany tapped Santana's butt, signaling her to lift her ass from the bed.

Santana huffed and involuntarily lifted herself. Brittany took the pants off with one swift movement and watched as Santana wiggled free. She touched herself tenderly as if the pants burned where it touched the skin. Then she begin to stretch on the spot.

Brittany smiled as she watched. "You're doing yoga and you don't even know it." She decided to let Santana stretch for a while because they weren't even halfway through the pile of clothes that Brittany brought and Santana surely looked like she needed a break.

Brittany couldn't really blame Santana for wanting to be naked. In fact, she herself got naked when she had the chance to. But Santana reacted so badly. Who wouldn't like a mitten sweater? Or a see-through loose top? I mean, it's see-though so that's basically naked.

After giving Santana time to stretch and relax, Brittany thought about skipping the rest of the clothes and going straight for _the dress_. Santana was getting bored and irritated so if she doesn't like the dress Brittany could return it to Tina. They could continue trying on the rest another day.

Opening the box, she took a deep breath before reaching for the dress. Brittany trusted this dress. She had faith in this dress.

Santana was lying on the bed, her feet in the air, trying to touch her toes when she saw Brittany. She immediately got up and hid her body with a pillow.

"I understand where you're coming from," Brittany said. "But this is the last one. I _promise_ not to bother you today if you don't like this." She slowly walked towards Santana. "Just one more dress."

Brittany pressed herself against the pillow that the brunette's holding, one eyebrow quirked and smiling. "C'mon baby, I know you sleep on my smelly sweater when I'm not here, so I know you don't hate clothes _entirely_."

Santana lifted the pillow up to cover her face.

Brittany slowly tugged the pillow away, effectively disarming Santana, and pressed her lips to her cheek to see if they are warm. They were not. Santana never blushed, she never got shy.

When Santana lifted her arms, Brittany took the hint to quickly put it on Santana.

Brittany waited for any kind of sudden lash out. But it never came. Santana just carefully inspected the dress and gave it a shrug.

"A shrug?" After all the pawing, biting, growling at the clothes they tried on, Brittany was baffled. "Because I'll take shrug."

It wasn't like Santana loved the dress, but it was enough to get Brittany squealing. It was finally happening, Santana was at peace with clothing and they could do whatever they want.

"Wait, let me look at you!" Brittany got so caught up with rejoice she almost forgot to give Santana a once over. She stepped back a little from Santana who was still laughing at Brittany's reactions.

She knew seeing Santana in a dress would be unusual. She knew it would take time to get used to after seeing her naked after all this time. She was wrong.

It was like she immediately lost the knowledge of Santana's body, or any female body all together, and she was burning with curiosity.

Brittany shook her head, her mouth hanging open. "I can't believe I put so much effort to get you in that dress, now I just want to rip it out of you."

Instead of answering, Santana just smacked her with a pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Update tomorrow? Yes or Yes?<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! It's nice to know that you're still following the story. And, well.. Brittana.**

* * *

><p>After Brittany made sure Santana would stay in the dress for a while, she called Tina and Mike. Santana didn't make a big deal out of it. She just played with the hem of the dress or peeked inside from the top of it. Except for looking way too sexy for an occasional coffee at the apartment, Santana was perfect.<p>

When the doorbell rang, Brittany was nervous and excited at the same time. Mike and Tina were never Santana's favorite people; actually she never really liked anyone before. Maybe Mercedes- but that's probably because she stayed at Brittany's for a month when she broke up with her boyfriend so Santana kind of got used to her being around.

And of course, there was the whole deal of what Tina and Mike would think about Santana. Unlike Santana, it was unlikely for them to not like a person. They even liked some of Brittany's ex boyfriends who were complete jerks. So Brittany wanted them to _love_ Santana. She wanted them to adore her, appreciate her, admire her (not in the way Brittany herself does, of course.).

So, after letting Santana know that her friends arrived, Brittany opened the door. Although seeing the big smiles on their faces calmed her nerves, it added to her excitement.

"Can we speak with the feline of the house?" Tina joked.

All three of them giggled until Brittany felt Santana's chin on her shoulder. Mike and Tina's laughter died on their throat as their focus fell to Brittany's right side. Their mouths stayed open as their eyes widened.

Brittany was still grinning from ear to ear. She craned her neck to look at Santana's reaction.

She was simply frowning at the couple in front of her with her head slightly tilted to the side.

Nobody moved for a few seconds and Brittany just stayed there and enjoyed every moment of it. After a while Santana must've lost interest for the humans before her because she raised an eyebrow and walked away into the living room.

Only then, Mike and Tina moved, although it was a very little movement. Since Santana's face wasn't here anymore, their eyes fall onto her ass.

That is when Brittany cleared her throat and cut their line of sight, opening her arms. Their heads jerked backwards.

Mike shook her head as if he just saw a mirage in the dessert and Tina just stood there stuttering incoherent syllables.

"So! Come in, come in!"

Only then the couple seemed to function as they followed Santana into the flat.

Santana seemed a little taken aback by their presence and a little creeped out by their looks. Brittany would be too, if people looked at her like a thirteen year old meeting Justin Bieber.

The couple took a seat on the love seat and Santana put a reasonable distance between them, standing by the couch but not taking them out of her sight.

"Oh, that's Santana's place to sit." Brittany pointed to the love seat. Tina and Mike jumped out immediately as if it caught on flames. "I'm just kidding! Sit down. Her place is the couch." Brittany laughed. Although, she was the only one to do so because the couple was too engrossed in Santana to get the joke. They just slowly sat back down.

Brittany officially introduced them, Tina and Mike waved to Santana enthusiastically since it was obvious she had no intention of getting near them at the moment. They didn't seem to mind Santana's skittish behavior. Brittany sat on couch closest to Santana and took her hand in hers, drawing circles on the back of her hand with her thumb, hoping to help Santana relax.

The first one of the two who broke the intense gaze and come back to earth was Tina.

"Brittany told us so much about you!" Tina gushed. "Although, now I see my imagination didn't do you justice. Not one bit."

Brittany smiled at her friend. She was a bit afraid that they would behave like Santana wasn't in the room just because she couldn't talk.

"And" Mike jumped from his place like he just remembered something. "She mentioned that you love milk, so we brought some. Also, Tina made chocolate chip cookies. We hope you like them, too." He put the foil-covered plate and the boxes of milk on the table.

"Aww, guys." Brittany cooed. "Thanks."

Mike and Tina looked at each other like they were proud of themselves and Santana was now looking more curious than skeptical. So you could say everything was going so well.

Brittany grabbed the milk boxes and went to the kitchen to serve everyone. Santana followed her right behind. At first, Brittany thought she didn't want to be alone with Mike and Tina, but when _Santana opened the cabinet and grabbed a mug_ she realized Santana was just eager to drink milk. As always.

When they returned to the living room, Santana still insisted on not sitting. She was standing behind the couch sipping her milk, sometimes moving a little bit to her side, her eyes are still on the strangers in her house.

While Brittany was dipping a freshly baked cookie in her milk, Mike broke the silence.

"We should totally go on a double date." He said nodding to himself.

"Totally! We should go to an Asian restaurant. Did Santana try any Asian food? I bet she would _love_ sushi-"

Tina continued on her rant, though Brittany couldn't hear her. Her eyes were following Santana who seemed to take Mike and Tina's distraction as an opportunity to get closer. She was pretty stealth so they still did not realize her inching closer.

Suddenly, Brittany panicked. What if Santana thinks it OK between humans to behave like they do in the house when they are alone? What if Santana treats them like she treats Brittany? Neither of them looks like they would complain, but that is not the main problem. What if Santana thinks that when they kiss or cuddle, it is not intimate and something _special_. It is just plain and normal for humans to do.

When Santana's face got closer to Mike's neck to be considered appropriate, Brittany's heart sank as the cookie in her hand crumbled into the milk.

Mike was still ranting something about which restaurant would be the best choice to Tina when Santana took a whiff of his neck.

He froze and blushed when he realized what was happening but Santana turned her head and started sipping from her milk casually, like she did nothing. Like she wasn't leaning over the love seat inches from his ear.

When Tina craned her neck to get closer to Santana so she can smell her too, that is when Brittany cleared her throat.

She doesn't like Santana inhaling other people's scents from close proximity, so what?

"Let's talk about the fund raising, shall we?" She suggested with a high pitched voice, failing to hide her anxiety.

That of course drew Tina and Mike's attention to herself, although Santana remained true to her mission to get into their personal space in order to take a whiff. When they turned around though, she behaved completely disinterested.

Planning the fund raising event was Brittany's favorite thing to do as well as the actual event. Every year, they got to choreograph bunch of really cool dance routines however they want them to be and have a blast at the event night with all the feedback they got. It always felt good to be on the stage with the students, it was amazing to feel their unadulterated energy and excitement. And of course it was the best feeling, helping young kids with the money they collected.

Right now though, Brittany wasn't feeling any of that. She was only half listening as Mike went through the event plan. Santana's nose was nearly in Tina's hair and it looked like Tina also wasn't invested in what Mike had to say, either.

All she could do was to watch. She knew this routine. Santana would get closer to smell her and then bury her nose in her neck and inhale as much as she can. Then they would cuddle so close, every inch of their body would be tightly pressed together.

Santana was still a cat inside and cats were not monogamous. Brittany was just stupid enough to think that it only will be Santana and Brittany together in this house, like it was always have been before.

She just hung her head and watched as the little cookie bits swam in her milk instead of watching Santana get all over Tina. When cookies don't make you feel better, nothing can.

When Mike abruptly stopped talking for the second time, Brittany looked up to see if her fears came true.

Thank god, they didn't.

Santana was bending all the way over the coffee table, walking her fingers slowly to the plate of cookies, her eyes daring Mike and Tina to say something. They didn't. They looked too aroused to say anything.

After securing her hold on the plate, Santana took it and sat on a grinning blonde's lap and making herself comfortable. Before offering to Brittany, she held a cookie to her nose to inspect. Cookies did make everything better.

After that, she never even acknowledged the two strangers sitting in her living room. She just contently sat on Brittany's lap, feeding them cookies and sipping from Brittany's milk and licking her milk mustache. After playing with the foil for a while, she fell asleep on the crook of Brittany's neck.

It was a good thing that she did, because Brittany's spirit was back now that Santana only wanted her arms. Tina and Mike didn't have to feel aroused when Santana did basically anything, they just gave them adoring looks. And most importantly, now they could talk about the event without getting distracted.

* * *

><p>After everything was planned and spoken, it was time for Tina and Mike to go. Brittany woke Santana by kissing her temple.<p>

They all walked to the door and said their goodbyes. Tina kissed Brittany's cheek and moved on to Santana. But Santana just bend her back all the way down with a frown on her face. Tina just froze there with her lips puckered up, leaning forward. It was obvious that she felt embarrassed as she blushed. Mike kissed Brittany who was trying to hold her laughter in, leaving Santana's personal space to only Brittany.

The blonde was amused by Santana's actions. Not only because Santana only wanted _her_ near, but because she had no problem getting other people's personal spaces but she never let anyone in hers.

"See you soon." Mike said to Santana. "You should totally come to the studio, too."

Just as they were out the door, Brittany remembered something and told them to stay for a second. She took Santana's hand and they went into the bedroom.

First things first, she kissed Santana. The brunette sighed into the kiss, and tried to deepen it, though Brittany stepped back with a smile.

"Let's get you out of this dress, shall we?"

The look on Santana's face was the look of 'Thank God, finally!'. Brittany chucked as she removed the dress in one swift motion to get Santana free as soon as possible.

When Brittany was distracted by Santana's very naked body appearing in front of her, Santana took the opportunity to kiss her, balling her shirt in her hands and pulling upwards, trying to get her out of it.

"Wha- baby!" She wasn't expecting Santana's surprise attack. It was always welcomed until she remembered that her best friends were waiting for her by the door. "Baby wait." She managed to get her bottom lip between Santana's teeth.

"I didn't mean it like let's get naked." Brittany giggled but Santana frowned and pouted. "I'm just gonna give the dress to Tina and I'll be right back, OK?"

Santana just let out a frustrated 'Ugh!' and released her grip on Brittany's shirt, somehow finding a way to throw herself on the bed gracefully.

"It'll be just a moment. Cheetah speed." Brittany assured and left the bedroom.

Tina and Mike seemed oblivious to the sacrifice Brittany was making to return the dress as they casually stood by the door.

"Here." She held out the dress for Tina to take. "I can wash it and give it to you on Monday, if you want. But there is a slight chance it can turn pink."

"Well, about that-" Tina hesitated. "Maybe you should keep it."

"What? T, no! I know how you love this dress. I can't just take it away from you."

"It's my gift to Santana." Tina smiled. "She wore it so much better anyway."

"I'm sure it fit you very well, too." Brittany said but didn't pressure her more to take it like she normally would because there was a certain brunette in her bedroom that she would like to be left alone with -immediately.

After thanking Tina repeatedly, she closed the front door hastily and sighed in relief.

That went well.

They seemed to like Santana to say the least and she would hear what they really thought in detail on Monday.

Right now, bedroom.

Santana wasn't in the bedroom like she expected, even better, she was sprawled out on the love seat, wiggling her butt on it. She seemed determined to do so, probably on a mission that made sense only to her.

"Whatcha doing there?" She asked, her head tilted to side. Stopping for a second, Santana reached out and pantsed Brittany, pulling at her sweatpants until they fell around her ankles. "Do you want me to rub my butt on that, too? No way. People sit on it." She said as she stripped out the rest of her clothes.

Then Santana was looking at her, probably the exact way she was looking at Santana in the bedroom minutes ago. She slowly reached for Brittany's hand and tugged until she was lying flat on her.

Brittany knew what that meant. Whenever Santana was on top of her, it usually meant they were going to just cuddle. When Santana started to play with her breasts, it meant a very, very long foreplay before sexy times. She knew Santana's favorite sexy times, eating Brittany out, and only that. Even then, she preferred to be on the bottom. Brittany always found it curious why she never tried anything else, because Santana wanted everything that she liked for Brittany too. But she never really figured it out because when Santana has her tongue on her, she can't even remember her own name. So it's safe to say she doesn't mind.

It doesn't take a scientist to understand what Santana wants when she wants Brittany on top of her, kissing her neck and her hands roaming everywhere on her taller frame, moaning and panting heavy next to her ear. When a frustrated groan leaves her lips, Brittany knows she should kiss Santana hard on the lips to let her know that she's there for her and wrap Santana's hand around her own wrist to touch her where she needs the most. Brittany wants Santana to be in control of her hand's movements because she can't voice her discomfort if the blonde hurts her. So Brittany wraps Santana's hand around her wrist as a safety precaution, but she also knows Santana only takes advantage of it by urging her to go faster.

Or that, it only takes three rapid breaths and a loud and long moan for her to arch her back into Brittany, squeezing around the blonde's two fingers when she flicks her thumb against Santana. Because… Thumbs are handy and important. And they can help you with _other things._

Brittany knows that Santana will start purring right after, and she won't stop purring all the while she wraps long pale thighs around her head, driving Brittany mad with all the vibrations.

Sure, Brittany knows so much about Santana, she just doesn't know why she does the things she does. She just tries her best to guess correctly.

* * *

><p><strong>Update next week? YesYes?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Long A/N:** Multiple choice question: Why it took me a whole year to update? A)I had some health issues and lost my sense of humor for a while. B) I was abducted by aliens and- Wait did you say a whole year? Aren't we in 2013? It seemed like only a week to me.

This is chapter is short but next one will follow quickly.

If you can't remember what was this story about, a little reminder: After wishing for her soul mate to find her quickly, Brittany wakes up to a naked human Santana who happened to be a cat until the day before. Santana pretty much struggles to do anything human but learns quickly. She is now moving her thumbs, walking, having sex with Brittany, meeting the friends and communicating with basic body language. She just made peace with clothes, though. And still doesn't talk.

* * *

><p>Brittany scratched her neck. She had a problem. A Santana problem.<p>

They both woke up pretty excited, knowing that today they planned to go outside.

Brittany always saw the curious look on Santana's face when the front door opened. She always craned her neck to see what's out on the corridor of their apartment. Finally today, for the first time Santana walked into the flat, she was about to walk out.

But they had a problem. A Santana problem.

They had breakfast, showered, brushed each others' hair (one of Santana's favorite indoor activity) and got dressed. But the final part, wearing shoes and going out part, took an unexpected turn.

Santana couldn't walk on shoes. When she tried, she looked like a creepy spider walking on a web. And when Brittany commented on that, Santana's precious cat pride couldn't take it. She threw away the shoes and sulked on the sofa.

Brittany took a note never to reference spiders, or any other animals, while talking about her.

Brittany couldn't believe she never thought this through. It took her _weeks_ getting Santana to wear any type of clothing, why did she think Santana would be fine with wearing shoes? She should have guessed that something like this would happen. Especially after watching all those Youtube videos of cats and dogs trying to walk in pet shoes but instead, just ending up just sadly amusing.

What could be the difference between walking normally and walking in shoes? Don't ask Santana, she doesn't talk. Don't ask Brittany, she doesn't know.

But she is determined to know.

Brittany took off her shoes and socks and walked about in the living room, trying to understand the feeling completely. It would be just like walking in Santana's imaginary shoes, if she could forget all about footwear and focus on being barefoot. She failed to collect any scientific observations, mostly because walking her feet naked was something she did every day. She couldn't find something different about it.

She did the same thing with only wearing socks. Sure, she felt some sort of restriction trying to wiggle her toes and sure, barefoot walking was colder than sock-wearing walking but socks definitely didn't affect walking in any way.

Shoes were the same, too. More wiggle restriction but even easier to walk on. Plus, the warmth.

Because toe wiggling wasn't a part of the walking process, Brittany still had no idea why Santana couldn't walk on shoes. Meaning, she was still at the place she started.

Brittany _needed_ to understand why, so she can fix this. Seeing Santana sulking on the couch all broken hearted. She was so frustrated with herself and she blamed herself for Santana's current state of obvious unhappiness. She just needs to try something different, get creative, find the problem, fix it and make Santana smile again.

So now, she decided to wear only her right shoe, and leave her left foot bare. That way she could experience the differences more clearly, plus it would be like find the differences games.

She walked fast, she walked slowly. She stood motionless, she jumped. She couldn't find a reasonable difference.

Her naked foot felt cooler, the right one warmer. Santana liked warmth, so that wasn't it. Standing on the shoe, she was an inch taller than her barefoot state. Santana liked being tall so that shouldn't be it, either. And this pair of shoes was best walking shoes ever. They were all fluffy inside; it was like standing on a cloud. If this wasn't working, it meant that Brittany just ran out of ideas.

Brittany sighed and walked over to Santana to sulk on the couch with her.

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't understand why you can't wear shoes." The blonde said solemnly. She felt like she let Santana down. "I know how much you wanted go outside but we can't go barefoot."

Santana shrugged slowly, but Brittany could see how sad she actually was. Sitting her back hunched, head bowed down, hands folded on her lap, pulling the tassels of the carpet with her toes, this wasn't one of her over dramatic emotions, she was genuinely sad.

Brittany was so disappointed in herself. How could she not understand? What was it that she kept missing? What can she do to make it better?

She kissed the brunette and whispered 'I'm sorry' a few times before laying her head on her shoulder. Santana just kept playing with the tassels dejectedly. Deciding to join in, Brittany moved her feet. Her left foot caught some of the strings but she couldn't even feel anything with her right foot. That was odd, so she looked at her feet.

Oh, right. She still had a shoe on. She moved to remove it, but then it struck her.

"It's because you can't feel the floor!" Santana jumped at her sudden outburst.

Brittany got up from the couch in excitement. "You're uncomfortable because you can't feel the floor! That's it!"

Santana was still looking at her with wide eyes but nodded nonetheless. Of course that was the reason. She didn't actually have a problem wearing shoes; she had a problem walking _on_ them. How could she miss it?

"Oh, that's easy. You don't have to!" Brittany exclaimed. Santana tilted her to the side looking at her curiously. She kneeled between the brunette's legs and explained.

"You don't have to feel the floor under your feet. In fact, you _shouldn't_ feel the floor when you're walking on the streets. Because it is dangerous." She took Santana's foot between her hands "See how thin the skin is?"

Santana let out a giggle as Brittany's fingers caressed under her foot. "There are lots of things on the street like stones or little glass pieces that can hurt your cute feet. So we wear shoes to protect them. Human feet aren't rough enough."

It was apparent on Santana's face that she was thinking hard about this. So Brittany offered another try.

After wearing the shoes back on, Santana stood motionless in the middle of the living room, afraid of being called a spider. She was facing Brittany who held her hands in hers and she was sure this time it was going to work out.

"Okay, let's try it like this." Brittany said in anticipation. "Close your eyes and pretend you're barefoot. Just do the movements you normally do when you walk." Santana didn't move until she added "And I promise never to comment on it ever again."

The plan was easy and it worked flawlessly.

"You're doing it! Look Santana, you're doing it!" Brittany jumped up and down with excitement. "Let's go out! San, let's go out!"

The blonde quickly put her other shoe on and noticed Santana was already waiting her by the door with a big grin on her face. "Oh, a few rules before we go. We can't take off our clothes _at all_; we certainly can't have sex, and no second base, either."

Santana scrunched her nose at the unpleasant news.

"I know. I just took the fun out of it, didn't I?" Brittany mirrored her expression, reaching for the the door handle. "But hey, we can still kiss."


End file.
